Amor Inesperado:Guerra del Loto
by Danguez
Summary: Sigue los acontecimientos de la primera parte, ahora Jonia esta en una guerra civil, Talon y Ahri tendrán que ayudar en la guerra, antes de seguir su camino.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Irelia con Ghost discuten de un plan a las afueras de una ciudad tomada por el Loto Negro.

Ghost: ¿y si atacamos por tierra?

Irelia: no creo, tienen ballesteros en las torres, pederemos a la mitad de los hombres antes de entrar.

Primus II, Talon y Nathan entran en la tienda.

Ghost: ¿donde han estado?

Talon: buscando una entrada.

Irelia: ¿y encontraron una?

Nathan saca una mapa.

Talon: un mapa, de las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

Irelia: bien, si enviamos a unos soldados a ella, podrian abrir la puerta.

Talon: nostros lo haremos.

Salen los 3.

Talon: (solo han pasado 1 un mes desde que inicio la guerra, los soldados de Proxy no atacan solo se dedican a defender y solo estan en puertos y muelles, el Loto Negro por otro lado lanzan ataques pero su mala organizacion los hace perder la mayoria, apenas se mantienen, solo quiero que ya acabe para...).

Ahri: Talon.

Ahri se lanza encima de Talon abrazandolo, Talon la besa en los labios.

Ahri: ¿estas bien?

Talon: si, me fui por un dia y te preocupas.

Ahri: bueno, no quiero perder a mi prometido.

Talon: (casarme con ella).

Ahri: ¿y ahora donde vas?

Talon: dentro de la ciudad, Nathan, Prim y yo, entraremos, abriremos y las fuerzas armadas entran.

Ahri: ten cuidado.

Siguen hasta el desagüe.

Primus II. ¿y como entramos?

Nathan: nadando.

Los 3 entran al agua, al nadar notan cadaveres en el desagüe, salen del agua.

Talon: (normalmente con revoluciones, el rebeldes tiene el apoyo popular, en este caso no, casi nadie los apoya, 1 de cada 20 los hacen, antes eran 5 de cada 10, pero al ver como los trataban muchos ya no los apoyan, y las ciudades tomadas, no estan mejor, algunas sufren de hambruna y bancarrota, otras ya no existen, solo desean venganza, a cualquier costo).

Primus II: oye, Tal, ¿estas bien?

Talon: si, continuemos.

Nathan visualiza 2 soldados intimidando a un anciano.

Nathan: que pateticos son para intimidar a un viejo.

Natha dispara 2 flechas, matando a los 2 soldados, se acercan al anciano.

Talon: ¿esta bien señor?

Anciano: si, muchas gracias.

Primus II: ¿porque lo atacaron?

Anciano: hice una pequeña granja de alimentos para la gente, pero el Loto Negro lo descubrio, querian que les diera mis cosechas para sus tropas, pero me negue, creia que el Loto Negro cambiaría mucho de Jonia para bien, pero parece un Noxus aqui.

Talon; ¿se llevaron algo de usted?

Anciano: algunas cajas con manzanas, azúcar y trigo.

Nathan: Talon se que piensas, no tenemos tiempo.

Talon: cierto, ustedes vayan a abrir la puerta, yo busco el alimento.

Talon sale hacia el otro lado.

Nathan: desde que sale con Ahri, se volvio mas sensible hacia la gente.

Talon llega hasta un bodega con el simbolo del Loto Negro. entra por el techo, y oye la conversacion de unos soldados.

Soldado: esos soldados Jonios, no han hecho nada desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

Soldado: son uos inutiles, pero haz visto a esa mujer zorro, dios que buena se ve.

Talon se enoja y se lanza contra los 2 lanzando Rastrillar a uno y al otro con Diplomacia Noxiana.

Talon: a ella no la mencionan.

Talon se acerca a la bodega, ve un monton de alimentos, medicinas y otros objetos guardados.

Talon: (desgraciados, no necesitan todo eso, pero aun asi se lo llevan).

Se oye unos golpes leves en una ventana cerca de el y ve a Valor, abre la ventana.

Talon: Valor, ¿que haces aqui?

Valor le da una nota.

Talon: es de Quinn.

Chicos tengan cuidado, nos informan que uno de los jefes del Loto Negro esta dentro, no sabemos quien es, pero segun la informacion es alguien muy peligroso.

Talon: ¿quien sera?

¿?:mira detras de ti y lo sabras.

Talon se mueve del ataque de un par de cucillos, manejandolos, una mujer de cabello negro cubierta con un venda en su boca, con la armadura del Loto Negro.

Talon: tu eres la jefa entonces, ¿con quien tengo el horrible gusto?

¿?: porque te interesa.

Talon: porque mi amigo tambien.

Valor ataca desde atras a la mujer derribandola y quitandolse la venda.

Talon: jaja, ¡ahh dios que asco!

Al quitarle la benda la mujer, este tiene la boca cortada de oreja a oreja.

¿?: ¡como te atreves a hablarme asi!

Lo ataca con el cuchillo, Talon esquiva los ataques, pero algunos de ellos lo alcanzan, cada vez ella ataca mas rapido y mas furiosa, Talon lanza un bomba de humo y se esconde con Valor.

Talon: esta loca, pero es buena, Valor , diles a mis hermanos que los vere fuera.

Valor asiente y sale por la ventana, ella lo nota y ataca de nuevo a Talon, le tumba al suelo y le pone el chuchillo en la garganta.

¿?: me llamo Yande, pero no lo necesiataras a donde iras, JAJAJA.

Talon: adios loca.

Explota la puerta de la ciudad, ella se distrae, Talon a patea usa el Asalto Sombria y escapa y daña un poco a Yande.

Talon: uff, que suerte.

Talon escala una torre y mira como entran las fueras de Jonia y los soldados del Loto Negro escapan por la otra puerta.

Talon: en su cara, rayos se me olvido, las provisiones del viejo.

Talon regrese y ve que Yande se fue, toma las cajas con el azúcar, manzanas y trigos, sale del edificio y busca al anciano, Ahri lo ve y se acerca.

Ahri: Talon, ¿estas bien?

Talon: si, porque preguntas.

Ahri: tienes sangre en tu ropa.

Talon: no te preocupes estoy bien, en seguida voy a atenderme, solo voy a dejar esto.

Ahri: te acompaño.

Talon y Ahri llegan a la granja del anciano.

Anciano: muchas gracias.

Talon: no hay de que.

Talon deja la cajas y se van.

Ahri: eres buena persona, por ayudar a ese anciano.

Talon sonríe y abraza a Ahri.

Fin. Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Dentro de la ciudad, Ghost y Talon hablan.

Talon: y se volvió como loca y ataco asi.

Ghost: ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?

Talon: Yande.

Ghost: La historia de esa mujer es triste, fue una mujer noble de jonia, esposa de un samurai de viento, un hombre abusivo y odiado, perdio su diginidad y su honor al romper una ley de sus samurai, creyó que lo engañaba y le corto la boca de oreja a oreja,la golpeaba y la violaba, un día ella no aguanto lo apuñalo después de embriagar lo, cuando llego la policia, la vieron siguiéndolo apuntándolo y cubierta de sangre, riendo de forma macabra, gritando, ¿quien es ahora la perra?

Talon: que triste.

Ghost: lo se, culpa a la autoridad de Jonia de no averla ayudado cuando ella lo rogaba, por la cultura de la paz, otra consecuencia de querer aferrarse al pasado y no avanzar.

Talon: vives en Jonia y luchas por ella, pero no ves igual que ellos.

Ghost: adverti que seria malo no cambiar, pero no me hicieron caso, ahora pagan las consecuencias, bueno eso ahora no es importante, primero se resuelve y luego se busca al culpable.

Talon: verdad.

Ghost. ¿y que hay de tu compromiso con Ahri?

Talon: organizaremos la boda luego de la guerra.

Ghost: estoy feliz que hayas tomado esa decisión.

Talon: ¿la de casarme o la de pos ponerlo?

Ghost: ambas.

Yi y Wukong están frente a un grupo de soldados capturados del Loto Negro.

Ghost: son todos los capturados.

Master Yi: si, pero se niegan a hablar.

Wukong: sus jefes los abadona y maltratan a los suyos y siguen siendo fieles, ¡ustedes no son Jonios!

Soldado: no defendemos causas ridículas al menos.

Ghost: no vale la pena Wukong, creen que hacen lo correcto y no cambiaran su forma de pensar.

Talon: tiene razón son mas necios que un Noxiano con su orgullo.

Soldado: no nos compares con esas asquerosas ratas.

Talon simplemente se ríe.

Talon: los comparare hasta que me canse, adiós gemelos Noxianos.

Los soldados de Jonia toman a los del Loto Negro y los llevan a una prisión, Ahri llega por detras de Talon y le cubre sus ojos.

Ahri: ¿adivina quien soy?

Talon: mmm, Nidalee.

Ahri: ¿que?

Talon. caíste.

Ahri lo besa.

Ahri: ¿y tus hermanos?

Talon: con sus novias.

Ahri: no sabia que tenian novias, ¿quienes son?

Talon: Riven con Primus II y Quinn con Nathan.

Ahri: no es extraño, que ellos 2 salgan, bueno con Riven y Quinn?

Talon: no, lo de ellas fue una noche, pero se ven felices ellos con sus parejas.

Ahri: sabes has cambiado mucho desde que empezamos a salir.

Talon: ¿en serio?

Ahri: Si, antes en la liga eras alguien reservado y de mal carácter, nadie hablaba mas que Katarina contigo y ahora eres amable y amistoso, de hecho perdonaste a tu viejo amigo.

Talon: en realidad en mas un acuerdo, no se ha resuelto.

Ahri: aun asi, ahora tienes mas amigos Shen, Wukong y Quinn, y me siento feliz de estar contigo.

Talon: y yo contigo.

Un soldado de Jonia se acerca a los 2.

Soldado: Irelia los quiere ver.

Talon y Ahri van al centro de la ciudad, donde esta Irelia.

Ahri: si Irelia.

Irelia: es que Ghost me dijo que viste a Yande, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

Talon: nada importante, solo te voy a matar y te arrepentirás, ya sabes lo básico en mi vida.

Irelia: asi y otra cosa.

Irelia les da una ropas y armaduras de color rojo, con el símbolo de Jonia, a los 2.

Irelia: es recomendable que usen esto.

Ahri los toma a los 2.

Ahri: los ajustare a los 2 a nuestros estilos.

Ahri se va con Talon yendo detrás.

Ierlia: esos 2 son extraños.

Soldado: señora, se informa que un batallón del Loto Negro viene en camino y planea recuperar la ciudad.

Irelia: bien, que lo intenten, dile a todos que se preparen.

El soldado se va.

Irelia: (cuando la guerra acabe me asegurare que cada jefe del Loto Negro pague).

Fin. Capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon.

Capitulo 3.

Ahri esta con unas agujas arreglando el uniforme que les dio Irelia a los 2.

Talon: ¿estas segura que no necesitas ayudas?

Ahri: si, no te preocupes.

Ahri empieza a cocer, en una de esas se pincha.

Ahri: ¡diablos!

Talon: ¿estas bien?

Ahri: si, me pinche.

Talon: aguantas golpes, disparos y hechizos en la liga, pero no una aguja.

Ahri: en la liga, morimos y revivimos.

Talon trae una botella y un trapo.

Talon. a ver.

Talon toma la botella, echa un poco de liquido en la venda y la pone en la herida.

Ahri: es mejor que me ponga mi ropa de Retadora y tu la de Dragons Blade.

Talon: estamos de lado de Jonia y me pides usar la ropa de mi antiguo equipo.

Ahri: me gusta esa ropa, se ven tus fuertes brazos y tienes un aspecto aun mas rudo.

Ahri empeza acecarse mas a Talon.

Ahri: pero me gusta algo mas.

Ahri se arodilla, acaricia la entrepierna de Talon.

Ahri: hoy nos sentimos traviesos.

Ahri baja los pantalones, revelando la ereccion de Talon, la toma con sus manos y empieza acariciarlo suavemente.

Ahri (con voz cocqueta): te gusta, ¿verdad?

Ahri abre la boca, lo lame lentamente, desde el tronco hasta la punta, luego de un rato haciendo esto, Ahri lo mete en su boca completamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y arriba a abajo.

Talon: ahh, Ahri.

Ahri se detiene de chupar el miembro, se pone de pie, ella se quita la blusa y se desabrocha el sosten, dejando al descubierto los pechos redondos de Ahri.

Ahri: hazlo.

Talon toma uno de los pezones, acriciandolo, pellisca su pezon, haciendo que Ahri gima un poco.

Ahri: ¡Chupalo!

Talon lo toma por completo el pezón, chumpandolo.

Ahri: !Mas fuerte!

Hace caso y la lanza a la cama y suciona cada vez mas fuerte.

Ahri: ya espere suficiente.

Ahri lo pone de espalda contra la cama, se baja la falda y las pantaletas, se sienta encima de la entrepierna.

Talon. ¿lista?

Ahri: si, damelo.

Talon la penetra lentamente, Ahri da un grito de placer.

Ahri: ya hazmelo, no aguanto.

Talon empieza sus embestidas, Ahri da gemido tras gemido, por cada embestida.

Ahri: AHH, ¡mas rapido!, AHH, ¡MAS FUERTE!

Talon hace caso y sus embestidas aumentan al igual que la fuerza de esta, Ahri no deja de gemir y gritar del placer.

Talon: baja la voz, nos van a escuchar.

Ahri: no puedo, AHH, es increíble y...

Talon la besa, silenciando la, mientras Talon la sigue embistiendo, Ahri cada vez mas abraza a Talon mas fuerte, el se levanta pone a Ahri de 4 patas y la penetra.

Ahri: ¡SI!

Talon la embiste cada vez mas rápido, Ahri no deja de gemir.

Ahri. ¡Me vengo!

Ambos da un grito y caen a la cama, Ahri se pone encima de el.

Ahri (con voz picara): ¿otra ronda?

Talon: estas jugando, ¿verdad?

Ahri se abalanza sobre el besándolo y no dejando que se mueva.

Ahri: nunca juego respecto a esto.

La puerta se oye.

Soldado de Jonia: los soldados de Loto Negro viene hacia aqui.

Ahri: genial, quería continuar.

Los 2 se levantan se ponen el uniforme que Ahri estuvo arreglando y salen, Talon con una camisa roja con un peto de cuero negro y el símbolo de Jonia en el, capa y capucha de color rojo, pantalón rojo y botas negras. Ahri con falda pantalon de color rojo y blanco, un blusa de manga larga de color rojo y un peto de color negro con el simbolo de Jonia, aun asi aun muestra un poco de busto, y zapatos de color negro.

Talon: ¿cuanto falta para que lleguen?

Soldado: poco, siganme.

Ahri: ¿a donde?

Soldado: Ghost e Irelia planearon una sorpresa para ellos.

Talon y Ahri siguen al soldado, mientras fuera los soldados del Loto Negro se preparan para atacar.

Fin. Capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Irelia: ¿cuantos son?

Valor baja se pone en el hombro de Quinn, da un sonido.

Quinn: unos 200, mas o menos.

Ghost: tenemos a 150 soldados aqui, mas las defensas de la ciudad y la sorpresa que les estoy preparando.

Valor da otro sonido.

Quinn: dice que hay algo mas, pero no lo vio bien, dijo que se viste igual que los jefes del Loto Negro.

Ghost: uno de ellos aqui, ponganse el uniforme y preparense.

En los muros de la ciudad, el soldado guia a Talon y Ahri hasta un hoyo en el.

Talon: ¿cual es la sorpresa?

Soldado: levanta la hiedra y se ve a un pequeño Yordie jugando con una pelota.

Ahri. ¿eso es la sorpresa?

Talon lo levanta y mira que es Gnar.

Gnar: Okanoo.

Talon: ¿que?

Gnar se suelta y persigue su cola, Ahri lo toma y acaricia.

Ahri: recuerda que es primitivo, listo para pelear Gnar.

Gnar: ¡Demaglio!

Talon la voltea a ver, ella sonríe de forma un poco forzada.

Talon: sigamos.

Ahri: ¿como tu padre trajo a Gnar?

Talon: no lo se, pero, ¿porque?

Ahri: tal vez por lo necesidad de la guerra encontro la forma de traerlo.

Empieza a temblar la tierra.

Soldado: ¿que fue eso?

Se acercan con cautela donde estan los soldado del Loto Negro, en frente de ellos, un soldado con una armadura gigante y un martillo giggante, con el simbolo del Loto Negro en sus hombreras.

¿?: exijimos a las personas que se hacen llamar Irelia y Ghost.

Irelia y Ghost se ponen enfrente del borde de la muralla.

Ghost: aqui estamos, ¿que quieres?

¿?: soy Mazu y exigimos su rendición.

Irelia: no estas en posición de negociar.

Mazu golpe el suelo con su martillo, creando un gran temblor, varios edificios dentro empiezan a caer, al otro lado se encuentran aun escondidos Talon, Ahri, Gnar y el soldado.

Ahri: crea temblores, como lo alcanzaran.

Talon: muchos músculos y armadura, le debe ser difícil moverse.

Gnar se pone a jugar con la pelota, Talon observa.

Talon: ya se.

Talon toma la pelota de Gnar y la lanza al ejercito, Gnar se lanza tras ella, derivando algunos soldados en el camino.

Soldado del Loto Negro: un Yordie.

Gnar atrapa su pelota, los soldados lo rodean, uno de ellos destruye su pelota con una lanza eléctrica.

Gnar: GNAR!

Gnar se transforma en Mega Gnar, da un rugido y con un golpe al suelo, los manda a volar, Mazu voltea.

Mazu: asqueroso monstruo.

Mazu se lanza a atacar a Mega Gnar, ambos chocan con su fuerza, rompiéndose el suelo donde ambos están.

Ahri: algo cruel.

Talon: si lo se y por mala suerte ambos tienen misma fuerza.

Mazu, empieza a levantar a Mega Gnar y lo lanza, Mega Gnar se levanta mas enojado da un rugido, toma una gran piedra, la lanza con tanta fuerza que Mazu no la puede detener y lo estrella en la muralla.

Mazu: te vas a arrepentir.

Mazu golpea en la quijada a Mega Gnar, este contesa y le da un golpe en la cara, ambos se siguen golpeando con todo.

Talon: ahora, mientras estan distraidos.

Los 3 salen y empiezan a atacar a los soldados, en la muralla.

Irelia: ¿ahora?

Ghost: ahora.

Los soldados Jonio, al igual que Quinn y Nathan, desde la muralla, disparan flechas y lanzas, Ghost, Irelia, Primus II, Master Yi, Wukong y Riven se lanzan abajo y los empiezan a atacar, acabando con una gran porcion de ellos.

Ghost. hola hijo, ¿y Gnar?

Talon: peleando con ese tipo Mazu.

Ghost le clava la espada a un soldado, lo pasa a Talon, le saca la espada del estomago y clavar en la cabeza de otro soldado.

Talon: ¿como lo tragiste?

Ghost: ya estaba aqui.

Talon: esta bien.

Mega Gnar y Mazu continuan en su pelea con golpe de puño, Mega Gnar golpea con fuerza a Mazu al suelo, noqueandolo, lo levanta y lo lanza lejos de la ciudad.

2 horas despues.

Todos los soldados del Loto Negro derrotados.

Irelia: tomamos la ciudad.

Un ave de color verde aterriza en el hombro de Irelia.

Irelia: Shen y Zed necesitan ayuda en las ciudades donde estan.

Ahri: yo y Talon vamos con Zed.

Irelia: gracias, nosotros a la ciudad donde esta Shen.

A las afueras de la ciudad Mazu se levanta adolorido.

Mazu: ¿porque no me ayudaste Yande?

Yande sale de las sombras.

Yande: no soy tonta, nos hubieran matado a la vez.

Mazu golpea al suelo enojado.

Yande: ya vamonos, estamos reagrupando nos, parece que el jefe esta asustado.

Fin. Capitulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

En la ciudad principal del Loto Negro, los jefes se reúnen entre ellos Ku, Taka, Nagini, Mazu y Yande.

Ku: ¿estamos todos?

Taka. falta Tejum.

Ku: olvidenlo, luego le informare de la junta.

Nagini: ¿cual es el problema?

Ku: cada dia perdemos mas ciudades y pueblos, y nuestros comandantes empiezan a perder la fe en la causa.

Taka: ¿como tenerlos?, ya nadie confia en nosotros.

Ku: pues busquemos la forma.

Mazu: ¿y los de Adicel no nos van a ayudar?

Yande: segun ellos ya cumplieron su parte, armas y territorios, pero no dijieron nada de ayudar en combate a partir de alli.

Ku se va cada vez mas desesperado.

Taka. volvamos a nuestros puestos, mas tiempo fuera y no lograremos nada.

Todos se levantan y salen de la habitacion, en una de las sillas vacia, aparece un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos cafes con una espada.

Tejum: por eso no me gustan estas juntas.

Saca una foto, sucia y rota, de Ahri en su ropa de estrella pop.

Tejum: mi amor te prometo que cuando esto acabe seras mia.

Tejum se levanta.

La ciudad en donde esta Zed y sus ninjas, es atacada, Talon y Ahri llegan a caballo.

Talon: ¿donde esta Zed?

Ahri. en el monsaterio del puñal cerrado, que nombresito.

Talon: ¿como la fortaleza celestial de Syndra?

Ahri. que me gusto ese lugar.

Talon. claro pero a mi padre le tomo una eternidad encontrarlo.

Ahri: te dijo que esta atacando la ciudad de Zed.

Talon: la verdad no, pero espero que no sea es tal Yande.

Ahri: ¿miedo?

Talon: si.

Llegan a la ciudad, varios edificios estan en ruinas, por incendios y disparos de cañon.

Talon: disparos de cañones.

Ahri:una idea para enfrentar ninjas.

Talon: pero eston son ninjas de las sombras, incluso con disparos es muy dificil darles.

Ahri: ¿y a los civiles de la ciudad?

Talon. eso es otra cosa, no todos aqui son expertos en las tecnicas de las sombras.

2 ninjas con armadura se acercan a Talon y Ahri, ellos 2 bajan de los caballos.

Talon: venimos a ver a Zed.

Uno de los ninjas da una señal para que lo sigan, mientras caminan ven a ciudadanos heridos y siendo atendidos por doctores, y otras personas cavando tumbas.

Talon: el ataque fue muy fuerte, ¿no es asi?

Ninja: en efecto, los derrotamos pero perdimos a muchos de los nuestros y edificios, no aguantaremos otro ataque.

La bolsa de Ahri, se mueve, la abre y en ella estaba Gnar comiendo, la comida que ellos empacaron.

Ahri: ¿Gnar?, ¿como te metiste?, ¿te comiste todo?

Gnar: Demaglio.

Talon. olvidalo, ahora eso no es importante.

En frente de ellos un palacio enorme.

Talon: sin importar que, me sigo sintiendo incomodo aqui.

Unas sombras salen desde el suelo, siendo Zed y Kavyn.

Zed: es todo lo que envia Irelia.

Ahri: ¿que es poco?

Kavyn: un asesino, un kumiho y un yordie primitivo; ¿tu crees que eso es mucho?

Suena una campana.

Ahri: ¿y eso?

Zed se va por las sombras.

Kavyn: alguien viene.

Kavyn se va corriendo.

Talon: Ahri quedate aqui con Gnar.

Talon sigue a Kavyn.

Ahri: ¿en serio?

Talon y Kavyn siguen corriendo, hasta que llegan a los muelles de la ciudad, en el varios ninjas de las sombras muertos y derrotados, en medio Zed y un hombre con cabello blanco, ojos cafes y una espada, pelean, Talon usa Degollar y Diplomacia Noxiana contra el, cortando su abdomen.

Zed: no creo que sobreviva con eso.

Tejum empieza a regenerar la zona con el corte.

Tejum: que poco educado, nisiquiera se presentan.

Talon: vete al demonio.

Talon lanza Rastrillar clavan dolo en todo su cuerpo.

Tejum: groseros.

Se saca las navajas y se vuelve a regenerar la piel, saca su espada y los ataca, Talon bloquea un golpea y Zed le clava sus garras, Tejum las saca y ataca a Zed, Kavyn se pone en medio y la espada lo traspasa, Kavyn lo sujeta y da un cabezazo.

Kavyn: no eres el unico con esa habilidad.

Tejum saca otra espada, Kavyn saca la que tiene encajada.

Ahri: oigan porque me dejaron ahi.

Ahri con Gnar llegan, Tejum la mira, Ahri lo nota y hace una mirada de enojo.

Ahri: ahi no, tu, en serio.

Talon: lo conoces.

Ahri: por mi mala suerte, si, se llama Tejum, me acosaba cuando cantaba.

Talon: ¿que pasaría si sabe que tienes prometido?

Ahri: se volvería mas loco.

Fin. Capitulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Tejum no deja de mirar a Ahri, Talon se ve incomodo con eso.

Tejum: Ahri, mi amor.

Ahri: no tenemos nada idiota y que parte de alejate de mi mas 5 Km. no entiendes.

Tejum corre hcia Ahri, Talon lo taclea hacia una casa, rompe la pared y ambos quedan dentro.

Tejum: no te metas, ella es mia.

Talon: noticia de ultimo minuto, ella esta prometida.

Tejum queda paralizado.

Tejum: ¿con quien?

Talon: lo estas viendo frente a ti.

Tejum se enoja y ataca a Talon, bloquea el ataque y lo rechaza.

Tejum: ¡MALDITO!, ¡ELLA ES MIA!

Talon: no lo creo.

Tejum vuelve a atacar, Talon usa Asalto Sombrio y clava sus cuchillas en el.

Tejum: ¿que tienes tu que yo no?

Talon: a ella.

Tejum lo ataca de forma descontrolada, Talon esquiva todo los golpes de forma tranquila, sin usar su cuchilla.

Talon: mas control hombre.

Tejum: ¡CALLATE!

Talon sostiene su brazo, que tiene la espada, da una patada en el estomago, Tejum cae al suelo.

Talon: que te puedas regenrar no significa que seas inmune al dolor.

Tejum trata de clavar su espada, Talon corta su brazo, cae al suelo y Talon lo patea lejos.

Talon: no quiero seguir con esto, asi que me voy.

Talon sale de la casa, Tejum toma su brazo y lo vuelve a colocar.

Talon: ya me encargue de el.

Zed: yo no lo creo.

Tejum vuelve a salir, cansado, vuelve a atacar a Talon, Ahri lanza su orbe, hiriendolo.

Ahri: Le dijiste que estaba comprometida contigo, ¿no es asi?

Talon: es divertido hacerlos enojar, son mas faciles de vencer si no estan concetrados.

Zed lanza una Navaja Shuriken, Tejum desorientado, Kavyn se lanza desde arriba y le clava su espada en el hombro, Tejum se vuelve a levantar.

Zed: Kavyn, ¿ahi forma de matar a alguien que se regenera?

Kavyn: no que yo sepa.

Tejum: no me pueden matar, imbéciles.

Mega Gnar toma a Tejum y lo lanza lejos de la ciudad.

Talon: bien hecho Gnar, toma.

Vuelve a ser Gnar, Talon le lanza un pedazo de carne y lo come.

Zed: reagrupare a los ninjas.

Zed se envuelve en sombras y desaparece.

Kavyn: ¿porque esa ropa?

Ahri: eran uniformes de Jonia, pero los ajuste a nuestros estilos.

Talon: oye, ¿y Syndra y Nabi?

Kavyn: en el palacio celestial, tienen que defenderlo.

Ahri: ¿estas triste por no estar con Nabi?

Kavyn se sonroja un poco.

Talon: ¿Zed se ve preocupado?

Kavyn: bueno, desde que tu padre, ayudo a Shen a reformar la orden Kinkou y combirtio a varios ninjas de la Orden de las Sombras, no somos mas que unos cuantos.

Talon: creo que se dice Karma.

Ahri. ¿que tiene que ver ella?

Talon: la expresion, no la persona.

Gnar se acerca a Talon, con un hueso en la boca.

Gnar: Shoo shoo? Bahnah!

Talon: lo siento Gnar, ya no tengo, era la ultima que tenia.

Ahri carga a Gnar.

Ahri: ojala no vuelva ese tipo.

Kavyn: tan mal fue lo que te hizo.

Ahri: cantaba en un concierto y el siempre estaba ahi, me mandaba cartas y otros regalos, collares, ropas, anillos, etc., no me importaba en un principio pero cada vez mas lo hacia, me mando un anillo de compromiso, y una nota de que me casara con el.

Talon: loco.

Kavyn: no, piscopata.

Ahri: un dia, Caitlyn lo atrapo en mi apartamento en Piltover, alparecer queria "seducirme".

Talon: ¿"Seducirte"?

Ahri: la bebida tenia droga y habia cosas que Cait y Vi ni me mencionaron, que habia dentro, para no asustarme.

Talon: sin duda Psicopata.

Ahri: le pedi a la liga que lo alejaran de mi, y asi fue, mas de 5 Km. de distancia o seria arrestado, por cualquier nacion, ciudad o pueblo.

Kavyn: la liga se oye interesante, tal vez me una.

Talon: te desquitaria un poco, si claro el invocador es bueno, pero si es un troll, toxico o flamer, valiste.

Kavyn. si, Zed me habla de ellos.

La campana suena.

Ahri. otra vez, ojala no sea Tejum otra vez.

Kavyn: vamos.

Van hacia la campana, un ninja habla con ellos.

Talon: ¿que ocurre?

Ninja: Zed se llevo unos ninjas a perseguir a unos soldados, pero contaminaron el agua esos soldados antes de irse y no se nada de quimica y venenos.

Talon: tal vez Soraka sepa como.

Ahri: ¿y donde esta ahora?

Talon: con Karma, Ekko y Graves en el oeste.

Kavyn: Genial, ¿y ahora que?

¿?: Alouette, gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la tete

Je te plumerai la tete

Allouete,Allouette

O-o-o-o-oh.

Ahri. ¿y esa canción?

Talon: se quien es, hola Isabelle.

Un mujer de cabello rubio y ojos aules, y equipada con distintos frascos, y un vestido azul con una cruz verde en medio.

Isabelle: Talon, cuanto tiempo.

Talon: ¿que haces aqui?

Isabelle: Greire, dijo que nuestro antiguo capitan y sub capitana ayudan a los Jonios,ayudando a otros, si que has cambiado.

Talon: ¿y?

Isabelle: oí tu conversación, recuerda que soy experta en medicina, sin mi muchos de ustedes hubieran muerto.

Ahri: ¿nos ayudaras?

Isabelle: obviamente, por que crees que Adicel no ha atacado otra vez a fuerzas de Jonia.

Isabelle baja.

Isabelle: bueno, llevenme al problema.

Fin. Capitulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Isabelle, esta examinando el agua, con un equipo que ella traia, Ahri esta con ella.

Ahri: ¿y cual era tu relacion con Talon?

Isabelle: amigos y compañeros, nada intimo, por si te preocupa.

Ahri. ¿estuviste viendo cuando ataco Tejum?

Isabelle: si, me impresiones cuando Talon dijo que estaban prometidos.

Ahri: me lo declaro antes de empezar a pelear.

Isabelle: esta bien, al fin dejo de ser un amargado, sin duda Drak Star y Anel estarian felices.

Ahri: ¿y ellos?

Isabelle: miembros de Dragons Blades, Anel era una Solari y Dark Star nadie lo sabe, es muy misterioso, pero tiene un poder formidable.

Ahri: ¿que tan poderoso es?

Isabelle: podria destruir todo Noxus el solo, incluso Valoran, pero es muy timido, quiere a Talon como un hermano mayor.

Ahri. ¿sabes que el padre de Talon vive aqui?

Isabelle: la verdad no, increible, muchos cambios en su vida, asi y Greire se discupla por atacarlos.

Un equipo de Isabelle suena.

Ahri: ¿que es eso?

Isabelle: Un examinador Zaunita, robe este equipo de un viaje a Zaun, me dice que contiene lo que pongo en el y que es mejor para contrarestarlo.

Isabelle mira su equipo.

Isabelle: segun esto es una neurotoxina que ataca al sistema nervioso, volviendo a aquel que lo beba, muera o enloquesca.

Ahri. me suena familiar eso, ¿no es lo mismo con lo que el pueblo de Yi fue atacado?

Isabelle: creo que si.

Ahri: oye, ¿y de donde eres tu?

Isabelle: Piltover, naci ahi y me mude a Noxus, me uni a los Dragons Balade luego de que un mision de ellos resultaran heridos y yo los curara.

Ahri: ¿y extrañas los viejos tiempos?

Isabelle: si, un poco, listo termine.

Isabelle le da a Ahri un frasco con un liquido rojo.

Isabelle: vierte un poco en el agua y volvera a ser consumible.

Ahri. gracias.

Isabelle: de nada, sera mejor que me valla.

Ahri: ¿ya te vas?

Isabelle: si el Loto Negro sabe que un Dragons Blade ayudo a soldados Jonios, estaremos en problemas y ya tenemos bastante en la guerra contra Noxus.

Isabelle guarda sus cosas y se va, Ahri va con Talon y Gnar que estan en el pozo de agua de la ciudad.

Ahri: aqui esta.

Talon: ¿e Isabelle?

Ahri: tuvo que irse para no llamar la atencion.

Ahri vierte un gota en el agua, Talon toma un poco y no le pasa nada.

Talon: esta limpia, se puede volver a beber.

Ahri: no les sirve el lugar o no quieren unirse y ellos lo envenenan, para que no estorben.

Talon: como Noxus en su invacion, se niegan en admitirlo pero estan haciendo lo mismo.

Un ninja de las sombras llega con ellos.

Ahri: ¿ocurre algo?

Ninja: ¡estan atacando al Maestro Zed y a Kavyn!

Talon: ¿donde?

Ninja: a las afueras, en la Cascada Sakura.

Talon, Ahri y Gnar salen corriendo, mientras en la casacada Zed lanza un Shuriken a lo que parece ser una serpiente de 20 mts., las shuriken rebotan en su piel.

Zed: demonios, otra vez.

Kavyn: ataca cuerpo a cuerpo, no a distancia.

Kavyn salta a su lomo y le clava su espada, la sangre cai en el brazo de Kavyn, la piel se derrite.

Kavyn: sangre acida.

La serpiente ataca, tratando de devorarlos, ambos escapan por medio de las sombras hasta la cima de la cascada.

Kavyn: si atacamo de frente nos caera la sangre.

La mano se regenera.

Zed: y si la hacemos a distancia no el haremos nada.

Mega Gnar aparece y golpea a la serpiente, la toma de la cola y la estampa contra el suelo.

Talon: ¿que hacen alla arriba?

La serpiente se mete bajo tierra.

Kavyn: salgan de ahi, su sangre es acido.

Talon: ¿que?

La serpiente sale del suelo, toma a Mega Gnar y lo muerde en el brazo, se transforma otra vez a Gnar, Ahri lo atrapa y esquivan los ataques que da con su cola.

Ahri: ¿estará bien?

Talon: gracias a su tamaño como Mega Gnar solo lo paralizara un rato.

Kavyn: perdimos al grandullón, ¿ahora que?

La serpiente empieza a avanzar a hacia la ciudad.

Zed: saquen a los pobladores yo me encargare de el.

Zed corre detras de la serpiente, Kavyn abre una cueva cerca de la fuente.

Kavyn: este escondite lo descubrí cuando llegue, lo uso para transportarme.

Ahri: hay peligro.

Kavyn: solo ratas del tamaño de un perro, bueno, las damas primero.

Ahri: ¡Ni loca entra ahi!

Kavyn: ¿como quieras?

Kavyn y Talon entra, Ahri tiene dudas y termina entrando, serpiente avanza con Zed a distancia.

Zed: (No entiendo, como Nagini se hizo asi).

Fin. Capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Llegan a la ciudad, por medio de las cuevas y alcantarillas, Talon, Ahri,cargando a Gnar, a un noqueado, y a Kavyn a la aldea.

Ninja: ¿que ocurre?

Kavyn. saca a todos de aqui.

Ninja: ¿porque?

Talon: una serpiente gigante viene hacia aqui.

Ninja: entendido, reúnan a todos y sáquenlos de aqui.

Al cabo de unas 2 horas, la ciudad se vacio, en ese instante llega la serpiente, se transforma en Nagini.

Nagini: ¿donde estan todos?

Zed: lejos de aqui, y de ti.

Zed sale detras de Nagini.

Nagini: al fin sales de tu sombras, Zed.

Zed: al menos no me arrastro por el suelo.

Nagini: es extraño, que decidieras ayudar a Karma, Irelia y Shen, tu mas que nadie deberia entender este noble motivo.

Zed: Noble Motivo, asesinan a los civiles que no los apoyan y los que no quieren participar también, entiendo que Jonia debe cambiar, pero no con estos métodos, ni esta filosofía.

Nagini: elegiste tu bando, ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

Nagini escupe una bola de acido, Zed lanza sus shuriken, deteniendo el ataque antes de que caiga, Zed crea 2 sombras cerca de Nagini, se teletrasporta una a la vez, atacando desde ambos lados a Nagini.

Nagini: ¡ya basta!

Nagini escupe veneno a todos lados, Zed sale de las sombras, su casco fue dañado.

Zed: hazlo mejor.

Nagini se transforma en la serpiente gigante.

Nagini: ¿esto es mejor?

Levanta su cola y la golpea hacia el suelo, donde esta Zed, crea un sombra para esquivar el ataque, otra vez ataca con su cola, Zed lo esquiva y clava sus cuchillas, salta encima y corre por su lomo hasta la cabeza.

Zed: ¡toma esto!

Zed lanza una Navaja Shuriken directo a su ojo izquierdo, Nagini empieza agitarse por el dolor.

Zed crea una Sombra Viviente en su ojo derecho, utiliza Cuchillada Sombría, dañandolo.

Zed: (ahora esta ciego, tengo una ventaja).

Zed se lanza al suelo, Nagini se detiene y ataca a Zed, donde quiera que pise Nagini lo ataca.

Nagini: tonto las serpientes oimos las vibraciones de la tierra.

Nagini entra bajo tierra, Zed crea 4 sombras y se colocan de espaldas.

Zed: ¿de donde saldras?

La tierra se abre en los pies de Zed, el se mueve, Nagini traga sus 4 sombras.

Zed: mala idea.

Utiliza Cuchillada Sombria, Nagino escupe sangre acida, mira con furia a Zed, lo atrapa y empieza a estrujarlo.

Nagini: debiste unirte a nosotros, eres igual a todos los ninjas de Kinkou, necios y estúpidos.

Zed: tal vez, pero no comparto su sentido del equilibrio.

Zed utiliza Marca de la Muerte contra Nagini, por el golpe repentino, suelta a Zed, crea un Sombra viviente, lanza Navaja Shuriken a su costado, corre hacia el y utiliza Cuchillada Sombria cortandole la cola.

Zed: he estado practicando esto durante años, quería usarlo contra Shen, pero tendrás el honor de ser el primero en usarlo.

Zed toca el suelo, de las sombras de edificios y ruinas atrapan a Nagini, Zed se acerca lentamente, las sombras lo someten y cae al suelo.

Zed: eres débil, y yo siento desprecio hacia los débiles.

Zed levanta sus cuchillas y las clava en su garganta, el veneno cae en su casco disolviendolo, el cabello de Zed es blanco, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

Nagini: sin importar que hagas, siempre viviras en las sombras de Shen y seras una decepción para el.

Nagini vuelve a su forma original y cae muerto a los pies de Zed, muriendo el primer lider del Loto Negro, unos dias después, la ciudad de Zed esta en reconstruccion.

Ahri: no tienen miedo de que vengan soldados del Loto Negro.

Talon: no lo haran, con Nagini muerto los soldados de esta zona pasaran a la defensiva y Tejum no creo que se quedara luego de conocer a Mega Gnar.

Kavyn: les agradezco su ayuda, sin ella muchos mas hubieran muerto.

Talon: ¿y Zed?

Kavyn: meditando, según el combate lo hizo dudar de algo y necesita tiempo.

Talon: Kavyn, tu y yo hemos estado en conflicto, desde hace mucho y pido disculpas por ello.

Kavyn: acepto la disculpa.

Ahri: vamonos tu padre necesitara ayuda.

Ambos suben a unos caballos, Ahri coloca a Gnar en su bolso y van hacia el pueblo de Shen.

Ku mira un ataque hecho por fuerzas de Jonia, a su fortaleza principal, un soldado se acerca.

Soldado: señor, Nagini murió a manos de Zed, su asedio fracaso y nadie sabe donde esta Tejum.

Ku: refuerzan esa zona.

El soldado se retira.

Ku: ¡MALDICION!

Ku rompe todo lo que esta alrededor con su espada, cae frustrado al piso.

Fin. Capitulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Talon y Ahri (con Gnar) continuan el camino a caballo.

Ahri: ¿cuanto falta para llegar?

Talon: un dia.

Ahri. descansemos, ¿por favor?

Talon: bien.

Bajan de los caballos.

Talon: ire a buscar leña.

Ahri: Ten cuidado.

Talon: siempre.

Talon busca madera para hacer una fogata, siente que alguien lo vigila.

Talon: quien quiera que seas, sal de ahi.

Un hombre de pelo blanco, armadura roja y una estrella roja de 4 puntas en el pecho.

Talon: ¿Dark?

Dark Star: si, ¿cuanto tiempo?

Talon: demasiado.

Ambos se dan un abrazo.

Dark Star: ¿que hay de nuevo en Noxus?

Talon: mismo general, misma ciudad, misma estupidez, ya sabes.

Dark Star: si entiendo, no has pensado en mudarte a Adicel.

Talon: no lo se, se oye bien eso de que Morgan gobierna y le estan dando una paliza a Noxus, pero aun no se.

Dark Star: oye escuche eso de que tienes novia, que bien.

Talon. en realidad prometida.

Dark Star: ¡gua!, Isabelle y Greire tenian razon cambiaste mucho, igual sigues siendo mi maestro y como un hermano para mi.

Talon: me alegro, ¿Y como va lo de Dragons Blade?

Dark: bien, pero ese tipo de Ku quiere que luchemos por el, solo que nuestra presencia no estaba en el contrato, Morgan tenia razon este idiota no sabe manejar un gobierno.

Talon: mucha palabra y poca accion.

Dark: ten.

Le lanza un paquete.

Dark: abrelo cuando termine esto, buena suerte.

Dark Star se va caminando, Talon toma la leña, guarda el paquete y vuelve con Ahri.

Ahri. has tardado, te paso algo.

Talon: no nada.

Ahri prepara comida, Talon afila su espada y Gnar mira la comida.

Ahri: Talon, ¿porque se llamaron los Dragons Blades?

Talon: ¿ehh?

Ahri. es que ustedes se pusieron Dragons Blades y porque lo hicieron.

Talon: no lo se, el nombre lo puso Morgan.

Ahri: nunca te dio curiosidad porque.

Talon: la verdad no, solo cumpliamos misiones, como la Elite Carmesi.

¿?: la Elite Carmesi, no es nada comparada con los Dragons Blades, ¿no es asi Talon?

Voltean y ven a un hombre con barba y cabello negro, ropas blancas con negro y un sable.

Talon: ¿Morgan?

Morgan: quien mas, ya viste a Dark, Isabelle y Greire, me dijieron sobre ti, solo vine a verte.

Ahri: ¿usted es Morgan?

Morgan: en efecto y tu debes ser Ahri, ¿me equivoco?

Ahri niega con la cabeza.

Morgan: ¿como se siente reunirte con tu viejo equipo Talon?

Talon: extraño, y mas que luchen por una ciudad.

Morgan: es hogar para ellos, ¿y tu?

Talon: participo por motivos personales.

Morgan: si claro, estas en esto por quieres ayudarlos y a tu padre.

Talon: ¿como sabes de el?

Morgan: somos amigos, al igual que a ti me dijo su alias Ghost, nunca a revelado su nombre, y el junto con Du Cuteau y yo, eramos los primeros Dragons Blades.

Talon: ¿los primeros?

Morgan: creiste que el nombre se los puse por concidencia, Du Cuteau sabia que eras hijo de Ghost y por eso me dejo fundar a los Dragons Blades.

Talon: ¿porque no me lo dijo, ambos?

Morgan: no estabas listo, actuarias de forma imprudente e irias tras Swain y Le Blanc, esperamos y cuando escuchaba de los demas que habia cambiado, tenian razon.

Morgan queda en un minuto de silencio.

Morgan: la espada de Ku, tiene una debilidad, entre mas la usa mas cerca esta de la muerte, cree que la domina, pero esa espada lo domina.

Talon: esa espada puede romperse.

Morgan: si y no, la espada da mas poder cuanta mas sangre derrame, pero a costo de su alma, solo un idiota y sin sentido comun la empuñaria y usaria.

Talon: gracias por la información.

Morgan: no hay de que, mi antiguo aprendiz.

Morgan se empieza a retirar.

Morgan: asi una cosa mas, Ku es muy orgulloso, usa eso a tu favor.

Morgan da un silvido, bajo un Grifo, monta en el y se va.

Ahri: vaya un Grifo.

Talon: si, lo tiene desde hace mucho, incluso esta en su escudo.

Ahri: la información que nos dio sera útil.

Talon: cierto, comamos y luego hay que irnos.

Se sientan a comer.

Ahri: ¿cuando viste a Dark Star?

Talon: eh...

Ahri: sabia que por algo tardabas.

Talon: lo siento

Ahri: no te preocupes, mientras no te hayan hecho daño estoy aliviada.

Talon: ¿no te volveré a mentir?

Ahri: no, no debes

Fin. Capitulo 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

LLegan a la ciudad de la nueva Orden Kinkou.

Talon: aqui es.

Ahri: que bella ciudad, Shen se lucio.

Talon: que esperabas ahora tiene mas ninjas que Zed, y la mayor parte son de la orden de las sombras que fueron reformados.

Ahri: ¿donde estan los ninjas de la orden Kinkou y el batallon de Irelia?

Talon mira arriba y ve a Valor.

Talon: ¡Valor!

Valor desciende con ellos.

Talon: ¿donde estan todos?

Valor se eleva, los siguen por detras.

Talon: Valor tiene un ala herida.

Ahri: ¿en serio?

Talon: deben estar en problemas si Quinn mando a Valor herido.

LLegan hasta a las afueras de la ciudad, al otro lado, en medio una batalla entre fuerzas de Jonia y soldados del Loto Negro, Valor se coloca a lad de Talon, este le pone una venda en su ala herida.

Ahri: ¿donde estan?

Talon: usa tu nueva habilidad.

Talon toma una de las plumas de Valor.

Talon: por la conexion que tiene con Quinn puede que los encontremos.

Ahri crea su orbe, mete la pluma de Valor, en el orbe se ve 2 soldados siendo derrotados por Nathan.

Ahri: veo a Quinn, pero aun no se donde estan.

Talon: sigue mirando.

Ahri, nota una bander del Loto Negro quemada, un cañon roto y una montaña agrietada, empieza a buscar y localiza la montaña agrietada.

Ahri: detras de esa montaña.

Corren en medio del campo de batalla, derrotando algunos en el camino, en una de esas un de las flechas da en un costado a Ahri, ella lanza su orbe al que disparo la flecha, Talon se acerca a ella.

Talon: ¿quedate quieta?

Talon saca la flecha.

Ahri: ¡Maldita sea!

Talon se quita la capa y la amarra donde esta la herida.

Talon: aprieta fuerte, y no te alejes.

Caminan, pero Ahri cae, Talon la levanta y continuan.

Ahri: no voy aguantar.

Talon: solo un poco mas.

Llegan al otro lado de la montaña, ahi se encuentran peleando Nathan, Quinn y Soraka.

Talon: ¡Soraka!

Soraka voltea y corre hacia ellos.

Soraka: ¿que ocuerre?

Talon: hirieron a Ahri.

Soraka: recuestala, yo me encargo.

Talon: Soraka se quedara contigo, iré a ayudar.

Ahri: Ten cuidado.

Talon: siempre lo tengo.

Talon lanza Rastrillar matando a 5 soldado enemigos.

Quinn: tardaron.

Talon. contra tiempos, ¿donde están los demás?

Un soldado trata de atacarlo, Nathan le dispara un flecha en la garganta.

Nathan. después te lo digo, ahora ataca.

El combate sigue, Soraka trata la herida de Ahri.

Soraka: por suerte no fue profunda.

Ahri: se esta calmando la batalla.

Soraka: fue un ataque inesperado, pero no fuerte, mas bien un ataque de desesperacion.

Ahri: bueno despues de la muerte de Nagini, era obvio que...

Soraka: ¿Nagini esta muerto?

Ahri: si Zed lo mato.

Soraka: eso explica todo.

Ahri mira a lo lejos esta Tejum luchando con unos soldados Jonios.

Ahri: hay que irnos.

Soraka: no puedes en esa condicion.

Ahri: ¿y mi bolsa?

Ahri abre la bolsa y Gnar esta dentro, durmiendo.

Ahri: Gnar despierta.

Tejum luego de derrotar a los soldados, mira a Ahri a lo lejos.

Tejum. Ahri, mi amor.

Tejum va hacia ella.

Ahri: ¡vamonos ya, Soraka!

Soraka: bien.

Soraka levanta a Ahri y se van, Tejum empieza a correr para alcanzarlas.

Ahri: ¿aun no sigue?

Soraka: ¿quien?

Tejum aparece frente a las 2.

Tejum: Ahri, ¿porque me haces esto?

Soraka: ¿a que se refiere?

Ahri. esta loco, cree que hay algo entre nosotros, noticias idiota no tenemos nada.

Tejum: mentira, se que me amas.

Ahri: si fuera cierto eso, no estaría prometida idiota.

Ahri lanza su Orbe del Engaño, Tejum recibe el ataque tanto de ida como de regreso, se levanta.

Ahri: déjamelo a mi.

Soraka: pero tu herida.

Ahri: estare bien, debo dejarle en claro las cosas.

Soraka se va de ahi, dejando los solos.

Ahri: muy bien imbecil, si lo que voy a hacer no te lo deja en claro, no me dejaras opcion.

Tejum: ¿que haras?

Ahri: robare tu alma.

Ahri usa Fuego Zorruno, dando las 3 llamas, seguido lanza su Orbe del Engaño, Tejum cae al suelo.

Tejum: no me dejas opcion.

Tejum ataca a Ahri con su espada, Ahri con su velocidad esquiva cada ataque, siente el dolor de su herida lanza otro orbe, madando hacia a atras a Tejum.

Ahri: (diablos, con esta herida no hare mucho).

Crea otro orbe, pero este toma un color verde.

Ahri: (que suerte).

Lanza el Orbe del Engaño a un grupo de soldados del Loto Negro, el ataque los deja incosientes, al regresar con ella recupera energia.

Ahri: mejor, ahora.

Ahri lanza su hechizo Encanto, Tejum se acerca, una mano detrás de Ahri se vuelve roja.

Ahri: ¿quieres mi amor?

Tejum asiente.

Ahri: pues tómala.

Lanza y Tejum empieza a arder en llamas.

Ahri: mi amor es una Ignición.

Ahri usa Impulso Espiritual y lanza 3 rayos de esencia a Tejum, cae al suelo.

Ahri: listo.

Gnar despierta, en ese momento se transforma Mega Gnar, toma a Tejum y lo lanza lejos.

Ahri: ¿a que horas despiertas?

Mega Gnar da un rugido.

Ahri: vamos, seguramente el resto esta en problemas.

En otro lado Talon, Quinn y Nathan siguen peleando con soldados de Loto Negro.

Talon: muy simple.

Nathan: cada vez son menos, ataque impulsivo, mala idea en una guerra.

Quinn. em chicos.

Voltean y Mazu esta frente a ellos.

Mazu: Ya no esta esa rata para defendedlos.

Talon: ¿tienen aun fuerzas?

Nathan y Quinn asienten.

Talon: prepárense.

Fin. Capitulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Mazu mira a los 3, Quinn rompe el silencio y dispara un flecha, esta queda clavada en su hombro pero sin daño.

Mazu: una simple flecha no me hara caer.

Nathan dispara 2 flechas en su pecho.

Mazu: les dije que...

Las 2 flechas explotan, Mazu es mandado hacia atras por el impacto de la explosion.

Nathan. te oi la primera vez.

Nathan dispara otra flecha al suelo, esparciendo un liquido verde,

Mazu: te enseñare maldito mocoso hijo...

Mazu se trata de levantar pero cae al suelo por el liquido.

Quinn: jajaja.

Mazu toma su mazo y golpea al suelo, abriendo la tierra, los 3 se mueven antes de que los alcanze.

Talon: si hace eso a la tierra, que le hara a una persona.

Quinn: apenas Gnar pudo con el.

Nathan: entonces a buscarlos.

Nathan dispara una flecha que crea una cortina de humo, aprovechan y se alejan.

Quinn: ¿algun plan para saber donde esta Gnar?

Talon empieza a mirar por todo el campo de batalla, buscando a Ahri y Mega Gnar, los ve a lo lejos, abriendose paso entre un grupo de soldados.

Talon: Ahri, por aqui.

Mega Gnar vuelve a hacer Gnar, Ahri lo toma y van con ellos.

Ahri: ¿estan bien?

Talon: si, ¿y tu herida esta mejor?

Ahri: si, en cuanto no me mueva muy brusco.

Talon: bien, sera mejor que...

Ahri: ¡cuidado!

Una gran roca es lanzada, Ahri lo toma y evita la roca.

Ahri: ¡Argh!

La herida vuevle a sangrar.

Talon: no te muevas.

Mazu: no se libraran de mi tan facilmente.

Mazu golpea el suelo y crea un grieta, Gnar se vuelve Mega Gnar, tambien golpea el suelo y ambas grietas se neutralizan.

Talon: tengo que sacar a Ahri de aqui, ¿podran ustedes?

Nathan: podemos, sacala.

Talon carga a Ahri y sale corriendo.

Mazu: ahora estan solos.

Mega Gnar ataca a Mazu, con un golpe, Mazu contesta con otro golpe, ambos siguen dandose golpe tras golpe, Quinn ve la distracion y dispara un flecha en el hombro.

Mazu: no te entrometas.

Mazu lanza su mazo hacia Quinn, Nathan la toma antes de que el martillo la aplaste.

Nathan. ¿estas bien?

Quinn: si.

Valor se acerca con ellos.

Quinn: ¿como lo matamos?

Nathan: Gnar es el unico que le hace daño.

Quinn: no tienes un flecha que ayuden en esto.

Nathan: creo que una.

Apunta su arco a los pies de Mazu, dispara la flecha, esta atraviesa la pierna y se clava en el.

Mazu: ¡AHHH!

Quinn: genial, ¿y ahora que sigue?

Mazu toma la cuerda y levanta a Nathan por los aires.

Quinn: ¡Valor!

Valor toma a Quinn, ella toma la mano de Nathan, suelta el arco.

Mazu: ya me harte.

Mazu levanta una roca y se la lanza, Valor esquiva la roca, pero se tambalea.

Quinn: ¿Valor?

Nathan: esta herido Quinn, dejalo descansar.

Aterrizan, Mega Gnar sigue en un combate de golpes con Mazu, Mage Gnar da un golpe que le destruye el casco, Mazu se levanta, toma su martillo, da un golpe, Mega Gnar cae aturdido, levanta su mazo.

Quinn: ¡Gnar!

Nathan: levantate.

Mazu golpea, pero un escudo morado rodea a Mega Gnar y rompe su martillo.

Mazu: ¿que?

En medio aparece Shen con una vestimenta nueva, junta sus manos y a lo lejos llega una espada espiritual que pasa por Mazu, seguido usa Ataque de Sombra provocandolo.

Mazu: tu orden esta muerta, como tu lo estaras.

Shen desenviana su espada, vuevle a llamar a su espada y utiliza Asalto Del Crepúsculo, rompiendo su armadura de 3 golpes.

Shen: rindete, y te prometo que el gobierno de Jonia sera comprencible.

Mazu: jamas.

Aumenta la masa muscular de Mazu, tomando un color rojizo y sus ojos volviendose blancos.

Mazu: ¡nunca me rindo!

Shen usa su Refugio del Espíritu, evitando el ataque, pero Mazu lanza otro golpe, sacando a Shen del refugio, Shen cae inconciente al suelo.

Mazu: Al igual que tu padre, moriras sin hinor.

Mazu levanta su pie.

Akali: ¡NO!

Akali da una patada en la cara, Mazu se desorienta por el golpe.

Akali: ¡Shen!, ¡despierta!

Akali trata que Shen despierte, Nathan y Quinn miran a lo lejos.

Quinn: no tiene armadura, pero las flechas le harían algo.

Nathan: tengo una flecha que podría funcionaria, pero no tengo mi arco.

Quinn: y con Valor herido no podemos ir por el.

Nathan mira la ballesta de Quinn.

Nathan: cuanto alcanza tiene tu ballesta.

Quinn: 75 mts., pero ellos están como a 150 mts.

Nathan: me sirve.

Apunta con la ballesta hacia la garganta.

Nathan: espero que le alcanze.

Dispara la flecha, pasando por todo el campo, antes de que llegue a Mazu, este reacciona y lo esquiva.

Quinn: no.

Nathan: no puede ser.

Mazu: te dije que ninguna flecha me...

Ghost aparece con el resto, el esta clavando le la flecha en la garganta.

Ghost: gracias por avisarme, hijo.

Talon: claro.

Ghost: cuando este en el otro mundo dile a Beel, que Ghost le manda saludos.

Mazu muere de pie, Gnar y Shen despiertan.

Akali: ¿estas bien?

Shen. si, gracias por preocuparte.

Akali: oye cuando te sientas mejor te tengo que decir algo.

Fin. Capitulo 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Los soldados de Jonia meten a los soldados del Loto Negro en carruajes, para llevarlos a pricion, Ghost con Talon y Ahri observan.

Ghost: ¿entonces Nagini esta muerto?

Talon. en efecto Zed lo mato.

Ahri: entonces hay 2 lideres muertos, es un avance.

Ghost: cierto, pero mientras los otros 4 sigan vivos seguira esta guerra sin sentido.

Talon: papa.

Ghost: ¿si hijo?

Talon: ¿conoces a Morgan?

Ghost: es un viejo amigo, simpre ha sido raro.

Talon:segun el tu formaste a los primer equipo de Dragons Blades.

Ghost: lo era, grandes peleadores, podrian haber sido campeones.

Ahri: ¿que les paso?

Ghost: me puse Ghost por un motivo, no soy mas que un fantasma de mi pasado, mis compañeros murieron a manos de la Rosa Negra, falle como capitan, como esposo y como padre.

Talon: no fue tu culpa, si no de la Rosa Negra.

Ghost. igual falle, perdi demasiado aquel dia, y por suerte recupere algo, vayan y descansen y llevala al hospital cerca, seria bueno que vieran su herida.

Talon y Ahri, se retiran.

¿?: (La suerte no existe, si no el destino, Ghost).

Ghost: (lo se,lo se)

Ya en el hospital, un doctor ve la herida de Ahri.

Doctor: solo necesita unos dias para que la herida cierre.

El Doctor se retira, Talon se sienta a lado de ella.

Ahri: oi que Akali, le confeso a Shen que lo ama.

Talon: ¿y que dijo el?

Ahri: tambien que la amaba, aunque en Akali era mas obvio.

Ahri se leventa y coloca el seguro en la puerta.

Talon: ¿en este momento?

Se abalanza sobre el, lo besa.

Ahri: me quiero quitar un poco de presion.

Ahri se quita toda la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, se arrodilla y acerca a la entrepierna de Talon.

Ahri: hagamoslo suave.

Le baja el cierre del pantalon, baja su ropa interior, revelando su erecion.

Ahri: creo que si tienes ganas.

Talon: pues viendote desnuda, como no voy a estar asi.

Ahri lo toma con la mano y lo acaricia de arriba a abajo, Talon cierra los ojos del placer, Ahri lo lame lentamente desde la punta hasta los tesiticulos.

Ahri: ahora a jugar con mis pechos.

Coloca el pene en medio de los pechos, los aprieta y sube de arriba a abajo, la punta aun se ve y Ahri chupa la punta, ocasionando mas gruñidos en Talon.

Ahri: no te vengas, aguanta mas.

Tocan a la puerta.

Irelia: oigan necesito hablar con ustedes 2.

Ahri: ¿porque nunca me dejan acabar?

Ahri se pone un bata encima, abre la puerta e Irelia entra con su ropa de Frost Blade.

Ahri: ¿porque traes puesta esa ropa?

Irelia: ¿y tu esa bata?

Ahri: bueno, pues...

Irelia: ¡Oh dios!

Irelia mira que el miembro de Talon sigue parado y al descubierto.

Irelia: lamento interumpirlos en eso.

Ahri mira el cuerpo de Irelia.

Ahri: se como.

Ahri arrodilla a Irelia, la acerca al pene de Talon.

Irelia: ¿que haces...

Ahri besa a Irelia, ella trata de resistirse pero luego de un rato sede y empiezan a jugar con sus lenguas, mientras se siguen besando.

Talon: (ella lo hace o los obliga).

Se dejan de besar y empiezan a chupar y lamer el miebro de Talon, Irelia chupa los testiculos y Ahri hace lo mismo con el pene, luego de un buen rato ambas lamben cada lado de su pene.

Ahri: ¿que tal?, delicioso, ¿no es verdad?

Ahri levanta a Irelia, pone el trasero en el pene, Irelia mueve su trasero, Talon gruñe.

Irelia: ¿porque a todos les gusta mi trasero?

Ahri: porque es grande y fornido.

Ahri se acerca al oido de Talon y le susurra algo.

Ahri: rompele el pantalon y tiratela por el culo.

Talon se levanta y la pone de espaldas en la camilla, le rompe el pantalon y la penetra por el culo.

Irelia: ¡AHHH!¡IMBECIL!

Ahri: calmate, no es para tanto.

Irelia: ¿te la ha metido por el culo?

Ahri: no.

Irelia: hija de tu...AHHH.

Talon embiste con fuerza al culo de Irelia, ella grita del dolor con cada embestida, luego de un rato los gritos cambian a gemidos.

Irelia: si, mas, mas.

Ahri le susurra al oido de Talon.

Ahri. ahora yo.

Talon la saca de Irelia, le quita la bata a Ahri y la coloca en 4 patas en la camilla, la penetra por el culo tambien, Ahri da un grito de placer.

Ahri: ¡hazlo!

Talon la embiste con fuerza, una y otra vez, Ahri grita y gime del placer.

Ahri: ¡Mas FUERTE!

Talon hace caso y la embiste con mas fuerza, Ahri es callada de sus gritos por Irelia, con un beso, Talon levanta a Ahri e Irelia se coloca debajo, penetra a Irelia en su clitoris, la embiste.

Irelia. ¡AHHH!

Luego de un rato, emiste a Ahri por su clitoris tambien, nuevamente de un rato con Irelia, asi sucesivamente.

Ahri. ¡ME VENGO!

Irelia: ¡YO TAMBIEN ME VENGO!

Las 2 dan un grito agudo y de sus clitoris chorrea un liquido transparente, ambas tumban a Talon en la camilla y lamen cada lado de su pene.

Talon: me vengo.

Se corre sobre la cara de las 2, los 3 se levantan, solo Talon y Ahri salen.

Talon: ¿no vas a salir?

Irelia: rompieron mi pantalón.

Ahri: en seguida te traigo un cambio de ropa.

Irelia: por favor.

Irelia cierra la puerta, mientras Talon y Ahri van por un cambio de ropa para ella.

Talon: tenias muchas ganas, ¿verdad?

Ahri: no me gustan que me interrumpan.

Talon: no te culpo.

Ahri abraza a Talon, rodeándolos con las colas de Ahri.

Ahri: vayamos por la ropa de Irelia, antes de que se enoje.

Fin. Capitulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Talon y Ahri, luego de darle la nueva ropa, caminan por la ciudad viendo a los pobladores reconstruir los edificios destruidos.

Ahri: oye Talon, hay que planear nuestra boda.

Talon: ¿ahora?

Ahri: mira la guerra ya, por lo que veo, esta por terminar solo quedan 4 del Loto Negro y nosotros aun no planeamos nada.

Talon: es cierto, aun no se donde y ni e organizado nada.

Ahri: bueno, yo tengo algo, mis damas de honor son Leona, Sona y Soraka por el momento.

Talon: ¿faltan?

Ahri: si, habia pensado tambien en Katarina, Riven y Quinn tambien, ¿y tu, alguna idea para padrinos?

Talon. nada, los que son mis amigos estan en Adicel y no soy muy sociable con los demas campeones de la liga.

Ahri: puedes pedirle a tus hermanastros y tu padre.

Talon: tal vez, ¿y como le haras con la parte de un prenda vieja?

Ahri. creo que para esa parte tengo que llamar a mi hermana.

Talon: ¿tienes una hermana?

Ahri: si, aunque casi no hablo con ella.

Talon: ¿porque?

Ahri: despues te lo digo.

Talon: te conte de mi vida, creo que justo que me hables de la tuya.

Ahri: si, lo se, pero...

Ghost aparece detras de los 2.

Talon: no hagas eso.

Ghost: necesito que vayan a una parte.

Ahri: ¿donde?

Ghost: una ciudad amurallada de Jonia, no recuerdo el nombre, pero esta cerca de aqui.

Talon: esta bien.

Ghost: tus hermanos y sus novias iran con ustedes.

Talon: Esta bien.

Ahri: la ciudad esta a cerca de aqui, ¿no?

Ghost: si.

Ahri: esa es la ciudad donde vive mi hermana.

Talon: la voy conocer.

Parten de inmediato a caballo, Ahri esta un poco preocupada.

Riven: ¿Ahri tiene un hermana?

Talon: eso fue lo que me dijo, aunque no parecen ser muy unidas.

Quinn: ¿porque lo dices?

Talon: la menciona con deseperacion y trata de evitar el tema.

Riven mira Ahri que miraba, rapidamente Ahri se voltea.

Riven: Mmmm.

Nathan: es aqui.

Desmontan frente a una puerta gigante de color verde, a lado suyo un cartel.

Bienvenido a la ciudad Sakura.

Un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo.

Primus II:esta ciudad alojo a Noxianos que fueron abandonados y Jonios que quedaron sin hogar luego de la guerra.

Ahri: si lo se.

Las puertas se abren y dentro un lugar pacifico que combianaba las tradiciones de Jonia y Noxus.

Riven: ojala hubiera sabido de esta ciudad antes.

Nathan: el palacio de sakura esta en el centro, sera facil hablar con sus jefes.

Caminan por las calles, viendo a personas contentas y una que otra sin brazos con familia, Talon mira que Ahri, cada vez que se acercan al castillo aumenta su respiracion.

Talon: vayan ustedes, Ahri se ve mal y mejor no nos arriesgamos.

Dejan atras a los 2.

Talon: sigueme, vi un lugar donde comer al entrar, te calmara.

En el restaurante les dan a ambos un te, lo beben mientras ven un hermoso paisaje y a algunos pintores dibujandolo.

Talon: ¿que es tan malo, como para que no quieras ver a tu hermana?

Ahri: cuando me volvi kumiho, mi hermana tambien, yo queria vivir la vida pero ella era muy temerosa, no se alejaba de mi y simpre tenia miedo, un dia la engañe y la abadone, me arrepenti a los pocos minutos y regrese por ella, vi que una pareja de nobles Jonios se encariñaron con ella, la vieron como una hija y la adoptaron, me fui viendo que ella estaria mejor sin mi.

Talon: y ella lo sabe.

Ahri: no, me uni a la liga y me ha intentado contactar pero, lo ignoro.

Talon: te sientes mal por intentar abadonarla y no quieres que ella sea parte de tu vida.

Ahri: es por las cosas que he hecho y no quiero arrastrarla a mi vida si ya vive feliz.

Talon: no te juzgare, ¿pero ella que piensa?

Unos clientes del bar miran a Ahri, Talon nota esto, la puerta se abre y aparece un mujer con cabello blanco, orejas y colas de color blanco y ojos rosas, mira a Ahri sonrie y se abalanza.

¿?: Hermana, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ahri se ve asustada y su hermana muy alegre, voltea a ver a Talon.

¿?: hola, me llamo Suny, mucho gusto, ¿y tu eres?

Talon: soy Talon, y soy el prometido de tu hermana.

Suny mira a Ahri.

Ahri: si me voy a casar.

Suny: ¡QUE BIEN!, ¿y hace cuanto se conocen?

Talon: desde que ella ingreso a la liga, pero hasta hace poco iniciamos un relacion.

Suny: es genial, hermana ¿y como lo planean hacer?

Ahri: es que eso aun no lo discutimos, por lo que esta ocurriendo.

Suny: a si, ¿estan participando en la guerra?

Ahri: si, nos casamos luego de que acabe.

Suny: ok,ok, ¿puedo ser una dama de honor, por favor?

Ahri se queda pensativa, Talon la mira asintiendo.

Ahri: esta bien.

Suny: Genial, ven mas a decirles a nuestros padres adoptivos.

Ahri: Suny yo no fui adoptada, tu si.

Suny: igual ellos te consideran su hija, vamos.

Suny los toma a los 2, el hombre que veia a Ahri se levanta y lo empieza a seguir sigilosamente, llegan hasta la entrada del palacio, ahi estan un hombre y una mujer con ropas elegantes de Jonia con Nathan, Pimurs II, Riven y Quinn.

Suny: ¿quienes son ellos?

Talon: mis hermanos y unas amigas mias.

Ahri: por cierto Suny, ¿como se llaman?

Suny: Ryu y Ayala Sakura, vengan yo se los presento.

Suny los acerca.

Ryu: lo siento, no participaremos, somos un pueblo de paz y asi sera.

Nathan: lo sabemos, pero entiendan los soldados del Loto Negro no aceptaran un no como respuesta, para ellos estas a favor o contra.

Ayala: no nos preocupamos, podemos defendernos si es asi, y ahora si nos permiten.

Ryu y Ayala entran al palacio, Suny los sigue con Ahri y Talon se queda con los demas.

Talon: ¿que paso?

Riven: no se quieren meter y creen que solo ayudando a los perjudicados no los hara objetivos.

Talon: y creer que esos seran mis suegros.

Quinn: ¿que?

Talon: ya conoci a la hermana de Ahri y esos son sus padres adoptivos.

Quinn: Tal vez Ahri pueda.

Talon entra al castillo, Ryu y Ayala se acerca a Talon.

Ryu: es un placer conocerte.

Talon: lo mismo digo.

Ayala: nuestras hijas nos dijieron y nos alegra que Ahri se case.

Talon: ¿concideran a Ahri una hija aunque nunca este aqui?

Ryu: si, nos recuerdan a nuestras primeras niñas, la mayor extrovertida y la menor amable.

Ayala: pero eso no es de conversar ahora, con la noticia del matrimonio.

Talon: a si.

Ryu: segun Ahri no tienen aun donde hacer la boda, asi que pensamos que les gustaria en el palacio.

Talon: si, seria buena idea, ¿donde esta?

Ryu: arriba en su habitacion.

Ayala: si quieres puedes subir.

Talon sube por las escaleras hasta un pasillo enorme, Ahri asoma la cabeza de una de las habitaciones.

Talon: ¿que tal tu cuarto?

Ahri: no me quejo la verdad.

Entra y ve una habitación enorme, ve que Ahri sigue un poco nerviosa.

Talon: un forma para que ya no te sientas asi, es hablar con tu hermana.

Ahri: no lo se.

Talon: al posponer el problema solo lo agrandas.

Ambos se sientan en la cama, Ahri se recuesta en el hombro de Talon, afuera del palacio aun siguen pensando en como hacer que se unan al ejercito jonio.

Quinn: ¿y si Ahri es la que trata de convencerlos?

Nathan: Sea quien sea, no cambiaran de opinion hasta que algo malo ocurra.

Primus II se levanta al ver algo, en ese momento se oye un gran sonido y una de las murallas cae, del muro caido entran soldados del Loto Negro con Tejum dirigiéndolos.

Tejum: habitantes de Sakura, díganme donde esta la kumiho llamada Ahri y les perdonare las vidas a todos.

Los habitantes no contestan, Tejum da una seña y los soldados disparan flechas a los habitantes, estos huyen horrorizados.

Tejum: denme a Ahri.

Fin. Capitulo 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Tejum y sus soldados se abren paso entre el pueblo, quemando hogares y asesinando a guardias.

Nathan: no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados con esto.

Nathan dispara una flecha que explota al impactar en un soldado, Primus se lanza y al caer electrocuta un grupo de soldados.

Primus II: vamos a ver de que estan hechos.

Riven cae frente a el, Primus lanza un rayo a la espada, ella usa Espada del Exilio y seguido usa Alas Rotas, contra 3 soldados diferentes y finalmente lanza Cuchillada del Viento, derrotando a mas soldados.

Riven: Quinn, eniva a Valor por refuerzos.

Quinn manda Valor lejos, Talon y Ahri dentro del palacio, buscan a Suny.

Ahri: ¡Suny!, ¿donde estas?

Suny: ¡Aqui!

Suny junto a Ryu, Ayala y unos guardias estan bajo unos escombros.

Ahri: ¡esperen los vamos a sacar!

Talon: Tienes algún plan.

Ahri: Esperaba que tu tuvieras uno, ahí donde esta Gnar cuando se necesita.

Talon se empieza a teletrasportar dentro de los escombros sacandolos de uno en uno, al sacar al ultimo cae al suelo del cansancio.

Ahri: ¿Estas bien?

Talon: Si, solo gasto mucho mana con haciendo eso.

Ryu: No te esfuerzes, nos ocupamos ahora.

Talon se leventa.

Ryu: Siganme.

Ryu lo lleva hasta una habitacion, los guardias la bloquean.

Ahri: ¿Y ahora por donde?

Ayala: Por aqui.

Ayala mueve un pintura y detras esta un boton lo presiona y se abre un puerta escondida.

Ayala: El pasadizo nos llevara a los jardines, rapido.

Pasan por una red de pasillo oscuros iluminados con algunas antorchas.

Ahri: ¿Para que tienen estos pasadizos?, son pacififcos.

Ryu: Notros si, pero no todos los lideres de esta ciudad han sido pacificos, llegamos.

Un puerta, los guardias la empujan y aparecen en los jardines, Talon se sienta en un banco para recuperarse.

Ahri: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Talon: Si, ya me estoy recuperando.

Ryu: Traigan a los soldados Tortugas.

Un grupo de soldados con armaduras pesadas y con mazas, espadas, lanzas, alabradas, etcetera enromes aperecen frente a Ryu.

Ryu: Cubran la zona, si ven a alguien en problema ayudenlo.

Soldados Tortugas: Si, señor.

Ahri ve que sus armadura se parcen a la que tenia Mazu.

Ahri: ¿Oye Suny?

Suny: Si.

Ahri: ¿Antes no habia aqui alguien llamado Mazu?

Suny: Si, era un soldado Tortuga, pero fue desterado por sus ideales radicales y su temperamento, ¿Como lo conocias?

Ahri: Era un comandante de Loto Negro.

Suny: ¿Era?

Ahri: Murio hace poco.

Ryu: Bueno, su perdida no nos entristece.

Ahri: Tal vez por eso Ghost quiere que se unan al ejercito Jonio.

Ryu: Ghost, fundador de la Orden del Loto, no me extraña eso.

Ahri y Suny oyen con sus orejas un ruido, miran y ven a una persona tratar de escapar en cuanto lo ven.

Ayala: A tu no.

Unos arboles lo atrapan.

Ryu: ¿Quien eres?

Espia: Soy solo un hombre al que le pagaron seguir a una chica.

Ryu: ¿Que chica?

Espia: Una kumiho llamada Ahri.

Ahri: ¿Y quien te contrato?

Espia: Un comandante de Loto Negro llamado Tejum.

Ahri: ¡ESE LOCO OTRA VEZ!

Ayala: Lo conoces.

Talon: Es un hombre que esta obsesionado con Ahri, cree que ella esta enamorada de el, nada mas que alejado de la verdad.

Ryu: Si viene por ti es mejor que te escondas.

Ahri: No lo hare, le meteré en esa maldita cabeza que el no es nada para mi.

Ayala: Pero...

Ahri: Esta decidido.

Talon: Cuando hace eso, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión.

Ayala: ¿Y como lo planean derrotar?

Talon: Tiene un factor curativo acelerado y si le cortas una extremidad le vuelve a crecer.

Ryu: Hay algo en la plaza que podria ayudar a vencerlo.

Talon: Bien, Ahri y yi lo llevaremos hasta alla, mientras ayuden a mis hermanos, Riven y Quinn a rechazar a los soldados.

Salen de inmediato, Ahri Detiene a Suny.

Ahri: Suny quiero decirte que no he sido una buena hermana, pero te sigo queriendo y quiero que sea asi.

Suny: Yo también te quiero hermana.

Se abrazan, Talon y Ahri se van corriendo a acabar con Tejum.

Fin. Capitulo 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Talon y Ahri continuan buscando a Tejum por toda la ciudad, derivando a soldado de Loto Negro que se les ponga en medio.

Ahri: ¿Donde esta ese maldito?

Talon: Cuando lo buscamos no lo encontramos pero cuando no lo queremos ni ver el maldito esta ahi.

Ahri: Es cierto, que mal nacido, ¿Y donde estaran los demas?

Talon: Luchando seguramente.

Ahri: Espero que esten bien.

Talon: Lo estan.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Riven patea a un soldado y Quinn le dispara una flecha.

Riven: Eres buena.

Quinn: Lo mismo digo.

Unos soldados con lanzas electricas las atacan Riven desvia algunos rayos, hasta que Primus II los intercepta y los empieza a absorber, Nathan salta y dispara un flecha que saca una sustancia que pega a los soldados al suelo.

Nathan: ¡Ahora!

Nathan dispara otra flecha, Primus II dispara su rayo a la flecha causando una gran explosion.

Nathan: No aguantaremos mucho asi.

Quinn: Tienes razon, se nos acaban las flechas y virotes.

Riven: Ademas del cansancio.

Otra oledada de soldados aparece, se colocan en posicion, por suerte la guardia de la ciudad y soldados tortugas empiezan a atacar a los soldados del Loto Negro.

Riven: Al fin refuerzos.

Nathan: Sigamos.

En los tejados se ve a Tejum buscando a Ahri.

Tejum: ¿Donde estas mi hermosa zorrita?, espero que no estes con ese asqueroso noxiano.

Talon y Ahri finalmente lo ven.

Ahri: Le llamo la atencion, ¡Oye tu, mira esto!

Tejum los voltea a ver, Ahri agarra a Talon y lo besa en la boca, Tejum se pone furioso.

Tejum: ¡Asqueroso noxiano!, ¡Alejate de mi mujer!

Ahri: No soy nada tuyo y de el soy toda.

Ahri lanza su orbe, Tejum esquiva pero el orbe regresa y lo daña.

Tejum: Queria hacerlo por las buenas pero me haz obligado,¡Capturenla y a el matenlo!

Talon lanza una cuchillas que matan a los soldados, le señala el dedo y ambos corren con Tejum persiguiendolo.

Talon: Bien ahora a llevarlo a la plaza.

Miran un gran letrero que indica que es la plaza principal, al entrar solo ven edificios.

Talon: ¿Que era lo que decia tu padre?

Ahri: Tal vez eso.

Una espada con mango de madera, calvada en un arbol, Talon se acerca y la saca.

Talon: Una espada, ¿pero que tiene de especial?

Tejum aparece golpea a Talon y toma a Ahri por el brazo.

Ahri: ¡SUELTAME!

Tejum: ¡No, ultima oprtunidad eres mia o nos era de nadie mas!

Talon se levanta enojado, toma la espada y corta la mano que sostenia a Ahri.

Tejum: AHHH

Tejum trata de regenerase pero encima del corte le crece una rama que evita su regeneracion.

Tejum: no, no, ¡NO!

Con su otro brazo toma su espada y ataca, Talon esquiva y corta el otro brazo, nuevamanete crece otra rama.

Talon: Ahora veo porque dijo que seria buena.

Tejum toma un cuchillo con su boca y trata de apuñalarlo, Ahri le da un golpe y cae al suelo.

Tejum: No estarias ganando si no fuera por esa espada.

Talon: Que se siente temer a la muerte por primera vez.

Se escucha la llegada de fuerza del Ejercito Jonio.

Talon: Vamos a entregarlo.

Ahri: Espera quiero decirle algo.

Ahri se acerca a Tejum.

Tejum: Mi amor.

Ahri: Quiero que escuches atentamente jamas en toda mi vida o otras vidas estaría contigo, todas tus fantasías que tienes nunca pasaron ni nunca pasaran, te odio y nunca vas a cambiarlo.

Soldados Jonios llegan y arrestan a Tejum, se lo llevan.

Talon: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ahri: Si, mejor.

Al dia siguiente Ryu y Ayala firman un acuerdo con Karma e Irelia.

Talon: Fue un buen acuerdo.

Ahri: Si, mira ahí es.

Ahri señala a un capilla en medio de un campo.

Ahri: Me recomendaron ese lugar, porque toda la familia se ha casado ahi.

Talon: y tu y yo lo seguiremos.

Ahri se recuesta en su hombro mientras miran el ocaso, mientras en un carruaje, Tejum es escoltado por un escuadrón de jonios.

Soldado: ¿Que te ocurre?, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?, porque el zorro no quiso.

Una explosión ocurre en el carruaje, en medio del fuego Tejum sale mal herido, frente a el se pone Jhin.

Jhin: Vaya vaya,miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Tejum: Jhin.

Jhin: Me contrataron para llevarte a Zaun por cierto científico.

Tejum: Nunca iré a Zaun vivo.

Jhin: No me dijo que te necesitaba vivo.

Jhin toma una de las espadas, la levanta y se oye el sonido de los cuervos en el bosque.

Fin. Capitulo 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

En la base principal de Loto Negro, Ku esta reunido con Yande y Taka.

Ku: Hemos perdido a Tejum, al igual que a Mazu y Nagini.

Taka: Pense que no se podia matar a Tejum, ¿Como pudo ser?

Ku: La espada que estaba en la Ciudad de Sakura, ahora sin ellos solo depende de nosotros 3.

Yande: JAJA.

Taka: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Yande: La parte que cree que aun hay 3.

Yande se levanta.

Taka: ¿A donde crees que vas?

Yande: Lejos, la causa se volvio perdida.

Ku: No es asi, aun podemos ganar la guerra.

Yande: Claro, 3 de los nuestros se los comen los gusanos, tenemos menos de la mitad del ejercito que teniamos y la gente nos odia, me voy.

Taka: Vuelve.

Ku: Olvidala no la necesitamos.

Ku se levanta, quiero que te quedes tengo que hacer algo en otra parte.

Ku se va dejando a Taka encargado en la capital.

Taka: (Ahora me toca a mi).

En el palacio de Sakura, Talon y Ahri se despiertan, el acaricia la mejilla de ella.

Talon: Buenos dias.

Ahri: Buenos dias.

Ahri mira a abajo y mira el pene de Talon erecto.

Ahri: Parece que tu amiguito amanecio con energia, veamos que puedo hacer.

Ahri se acerca al pene, lo acaricia suavemente, ocasionando leves espasmos.

Ahri: ¿Te gusta?

Talon: Me encanta.

Ahri: Pues te va a emocionar lo que sigue.

Ahri quita la sabana, lame de la punta hasta los testiculos, lentamente, una y otra vez.

Talon: Creo que tambien amaneciste con ganas.

Ahri: Es tu culpa, tu me emocionas.

Talon: Es bueno saberlo.

Ahri sonrie, mete completamente el pene de Talon en su boca, ella chupa moviendo se cabeza de arriba a abajo, con su mano toma sus tesituclos y los acaricia, mientras sigue dandole la mamada a Talon.

Talon: Ahh.

Ahri deja de chupar, lame ambos lado y coloca el pene entre sus senos.

Ahri: ¿Te gusta esta posicion?

Ahri mueve sus senos, de arriba abajo,lame la punta, ocasionando unos gruñidos en Talon.

Talon: Ahri, calmate un poco.

No hace caso y aumenta la velocidad del movimiento, Talon no agunta y se viene en su cara.

Ahri: No hemos acabado.

Se limpia y se voltea, Ahri expone su clitoris a Talon, Talon empieza a lamer su intimidad, Ahri al instante empieza a chupar el pene, Talon mete su lengua hasta el fondo, Ahri da un gemido.

Ahri: Ahh, ¡si!

Talon sigue lamiendo, hasta que Ahri da un grito y un liquido transparente sale, ella se pone frente a Talon.

Ahri: Quiero mas.

Toma su pene y la penetra, Ahri da un gemido, ella no aguanta y empieza a mover sus caderas en circulos.

Ahri: Ahh, ¡Damelo!

Ahri comienza a dar sentones con fuerza,Talonla sujeta de las caderas y ella no para de dar sentones.

Ahri: ¡Mas!

Ahri da un grito de placer, ella abraza a Talon y rasguña su espalda.

Talon: Cuidado con las uñas.

Ahri: Lo siento.

Finalmente los 2 se vienen, Ahri se acerca a Talon.

Ahri: Aun quiero mas.

Talon: Pero nos acabamos de venir.

Ahri: No es suficiente.

Ahri va a la entrepierna, chupa el pene de Talon, el gruñe por el placer, hasta que se pone erecto otra vez.

Ahri: Hazlo aqui.

Ahri se pone de frente a la cama, Talon la penetra y ella grita.

Talon: (No se cansa nunca, si me detengo ahora).

Ahri: ¡Leo tu mente!, ¡Ahh!, ¡No te atrevas a parar!

Talon continua embistiendola, nota que las colas de Ahri se mueven de un lado a otro, las toma y Ahri grita.

Ahri: ¡No mis colas, sabes que me vengo mas rapido!

Talon: Ese es el plan.

La embiste mas rapido y fuerte, mientras acaricia las colas, ella no deja de gemir y gritar del placer y cada vez son mas fuertes.

Ahri: ¡Me vengo!

Talon da una ultima embestida con fuerza y Ahri da un grito, ambos caen a la cama del cansancio.

Ahri: Incrible.

Talon: Vaya que lo fue, bueno es hora de irnos.

Ahri: No me quiero levantar.

Talon: Tenemos que, hay trabajo que hacer.

Ahri: Esta bien.

Se levantan y se visten, bajan donde están Nathan y Quinn esperándolos.

Quinn: Deberian traer reloj.

Talon: ¿Y Riven y Primus?

Nathan: Llego un mensaje de papa, diciendo que ellos vayan a tomar una ciudad clave de Loto Negro.

Talon: Esta bien, vamonos.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, Suny alcanza a Ahri.

Ahri: ¿Ocurre algo Suny?

Suny: No, mama y papa dijeron que te diera esto.

Le da un regalo, Ahri lo abre y en ellos hay 2 anillos de martimonio de oro.

Ahri: Gracias, hermana.

Suny: De nada hermana mayor.

Suny vuelve a la ciudad, y ellos regresan a su mision.

Fin. Capitulo 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

A las afueras de la capital de Loto Negro, Yasuo, Ekko y Graves junto a un batallon de soldados jonios se enfrentan a las fuerzas apostadas en la capital.

Yasuo: Hasagi!

Un tornado levanta a un grupo de soldados, Yasuo se desplaza con gran rapidez detras de los soldados.

Yasuo: Sorye ge ton!

Con un golpea todos los soldados caen muertos, uno trata de atacar por la espalda a Yasuo, pero Graves le dispara.

Graves: Todos son valientes, hasta que les metes una bala.

En ese momento llegan soldados.

Ekko: Aqui vamos.

Yasuo: Espera, son del ejercito Jonio.

Primus II y Riven se acercan a ellos.

Yasuo: ¿Que hacen aqui?

Riven: Ghost nos dijo que vinieramos a ayudarlos.

Yasuo: No la necesitamos, ya acabamos con la vanguardia, solo nos queda entrar.

Primus II: Igual no hay que discutir con mi padre.

Graves: En fin ya estan aqui, empecemos.

Los soldados se colocan a las afueras de la muralla, un ariete rompe la puerta.

Graves: A la carga.

Las fuerzas jonias entran, pero estas quedan aterrorizadas al entrar.

Ekko: No mo le creo.

Riven: Sin duda son peores que los noxianos.

La ciudad esta totalmente oscura, carruajes llenos de cadaveres de adultos, niños y animales, gente enferma y herida en las calles.

Yasuo: Si asi tratan a su ciudad capital, no es de impresionar que sus ciudades tomadas esten en muy malas condiciones.

Riven: Tenemos que dividirnos, Primus y yo buscamos enemigos y ustedes ayudan a los ciudadanos.

Primus II: Oye pero...

Riven toma a Primus y se van.

Ekko: ¿Son novios o que?

Yasuo: Tal vez.

Recorren toda la ciudad buscando a soldados enemigos, pero lo unico que encuentran son mas carretas con cadaveres y gente enferma.

Riven: Pensaba que solo Noxus y Zaun hacian esto.

Primus II: hay gente buena y mala en todas partes, como Talon y tu son de Noxus y son buenas personas, y Ekko y Zac que son de Zaun, era algo obvio que hubiera gente mala en Jonia.

Riven sienta un brisa extraña, levanta la cabeza y ve un rafaga de aire llendo hacia ellos.

Riven: ¡Muevete!

Riven empuja a Primus, ella es mandada hacia atras.

Primus II: Riven.

Taka salta del edificio, se coloca frente a Primus y desenvaina su espada.

Taka: Espero que un mago de trueno pueda dar pelea.

Taka se lanza contra Primus, el lo repele con un golpe de trueno.

Primus II: El viento es una tortuga comparado con el trueno.

Taka lanza otra rafaga de aire cortante a Primus, esquiva el ataque, impulsandose con rayos de su mano.

Primus: Me toca.

Primus golpea al suelo y una gran trueno cae frente a Taka.

Taka: Estupido.

Taka crea un gran tornado directo a Riven, Primus se lanza y lo recibe, para evitar que Riven lo reciba.

Taka: Tu preocupacion por estos noxianos, sera tu perdicion.

Taka levanta su espada y lo ataca, Riven despierta toma su espada e intercepta el ataque de Taka.

Riven: Antes de tocarlo tendras que pasarme.

Taka: Como tu quieras.

Ambos empuñan sus espadas y se colocan en posiciones, Riven ataca primero, Taka se mueve, Riven logra darle una patada cuando se mueve.

Taka: ¡Asquerosa noxiana!

Taka crea una gran tornado, Riven calva su espada al suelo para evitar ser atraida.

Riven: Esa tecnica esta prohibida para los samurai de viento.

Taka: Tu no tienes derecho al decirlo despues de lo que paso con el anciano.

Riven: Que yo no lo mate.

La espada de Riven crece y lanza viento cortante al tornado, destruyendolo.

Taka: Ya lo se, me refiero a que te tomara de aprendiz.

Riven: ¿como sabes eso?

Taka: Cuando pusieron a Yasuo a cuidar al anciano, me enoje, yo debi hacerlo el se fue e iba a tomar su lugar, pero llegaste tu y el anciano te dio covijo y te entreno, a ti una noxiana en las tecnicas del viento.

Riven: Tu, ¡Tu fuiste el que lo mato!

Taka: No merecia vivir por entrenar a una noxiana, aproveche ientras no estabas y lo de culpar a Yasuo, bueno fue un extra.

La sangre de Riven empieza a hervir, aprieta su espada con furia y esta toma un color rojo.

Riven: ¡Maldito traidor!

Riven se lanza con una velocidad impresionante a Taka, justo cuando la espadas van a chocar, Riven desaparece.

Taka: ¿A donde fue?

Riven aparece detras de el, le clava la espada en su hombro y le da un codazo en la cara, Taka retrocede y sujeta su herida.

Taka: ¿Como aprendiste eso?

Riven: Si el anciano no te lo dijo, yo menos.

Riven lanza golpes con la espada, Taka los bloquea pero la velocidad de los ataques de Riven son tan veloces que algunos le dan, Riven le da una patada tan fuerte que hace que escupa sangre y lo estampe en un pared.

Taka: Es una deshonra que alguien como tu domine el viento, el viento estara en desgracia.

Riven: Exactamente esas palabras dijo el anciano de uno de sus peores alumnos, y tambien me dijo que yo domino el viento porque coopero con el y no lo controlo.

Taka se lanza enojado contra Riven, tratando de clavare le la espada, Riven lo esquiva y clava su espada en su pecho.

Taka: (¿como es posible que una noxiana me haya ganado?).

Taka cae al suelo muerto, Riven siente una brisa en su cara.

Riven: Gracias maestro.

Riven va con Primus, este se levanta.

Riven: ¿Estas bien?

Primus II: Si, ¿y tu?

Riven: Si, tambien.

Riven se acerca y lo besa, finalmente las fuerzas jonias toman la capital de Loto Negro, Valor llega y se coloca frente a ellos.

Primus II: ¿Que habrá pasado?

Riven toma la nota.

Riven: Sera mejor irnos, lo mas rápido posible.

Primus II: ¿Que ocurre?

Riven: Están atacando el palacio de Jonia.

Fin. capitulo 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

Una gran ciudad en el centro el palacio de jonia, es considerada la mejor ciudad y la principal luego de su capital como la mas importante, fuera de ella es rodeada por fuerzas del Loto Negro.

Ku: Capitan Mazuca.

Capitan Mazuca: ¿señor?

Ku: Prepare a sus hombres cuando derribemos la muralla, usted junto a la caballeria atacaran a la vanguardia.

Capitan Mazuca: Si, señor.

Dentro de la ciudad Ghost mira junto con Talon a las tropas enemigas.

Talon: Nos superan en numeros.

Ghost: Los numeros no ganan guerras.

Talon: Pero ayudan mucho.

Irelia llega junto con unos soldados.

Irelia: Los exploradores me informan que el capitan Mazuca estara a cargo del primer ataque.

Ghost: Un capitan asi no lo lograra.

Talon: ¿porque?

Irelia: Tiene una mala relacion simpre con sus hombres, no los respeta y solo los ve como bajas prescindibles.

Talon: Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor.

Irelia: Necesitariamos infiltrarnos.

Ghost: Podemos lanzar un ataque que parezca que queremos enviar un mensaje y en medio tu te infiltras en las filas enemigas.

Talon: Bien.

Ahri oye a escondidas.

Ahri: Ni creas que dejare que vayas solo.

Las fuerzas de jonia lanzan un ataque, durante la batalla algunos jinetes evaden a las defensas y Talon toma la armadura de uno de los soldados.

Talon: Ahora a por Mazuca y sus hombres.

A Talon le tapan los ojos.

Ahri: ¿Adivina quien soy?

Talon la lleva hasta atras de un arbol.

Talon: ¿que haces aqui?

Ahri: Ayudar a mi novio, ¿porque no me dijiste?

Talon: No queria que te preocuparas.

Ahri: No decirmelo me preocupa mas.

Talon: Lo siento.

Ahri: Bien, ya que estoy aqui te voy a ayudar.

Ahri lanza encanto a un soldado cercano.

Ahri: Me vendria a ayudar, estoy perdida (Con voz coqueta).

El soldado se acerca y Talon le clava su cuchilla.

Talon: Me impresiona y a la vez me pone celoso.

Ahri le quita la ropa y se la coloca.

Ahri: ¿y que tal?

Talon: Las colas nos delataran.

Ahri desaparece sus colas.

Talon: ¿A donde fueron?

Ahri: No preguntes, solo movamonos.

Avanzan por el campamento, viendo a los soldados afilando sus armas y destruyendo todo lo que tenga el simbolo de jonia.

Ahri: y creer que ellos tenian una causa que era mas o menos noble.

Talon: El miedo y la ira puedo hacer que olvides tus ideales.

Un soldado se acerca a los 2.

Soldado: Capitan Mazuca, el general lo llama.

Los 2 se voltean a ver.

Ahri: ¿A quien le habla?

Talon: Creo que a ti.

Soldado: Sigame.

El soldado los lleva hasta el centro de los campamento, hasta una tienda mas grande.

Soldado: Pase.

Ahri entra nerviosa, Talon trata de entrar pero 2 soldados le detienen la entrada.

Talon: ¿que?

Soldado: Sera mejor que vaya y prepares a tus hombres mariscal.

Talon: Bien.

Talon se retira.

Soldado. Sabia que el marical bateaba al otro lado pero con el capitan Mazuca.

Soldado: Bueno Mazuca siempre se ha visto muy femenino.

A dentro Ahri mira a todos los capitanes y Ku organizar su ataque.

Ku: Una vez que las catapultas abran un hueco en la muralla, el capitan Mazuca y el mariscal Kote se encargaran de la guardia, seguido atacaremos con la infanteria, ¿entendio Mazuca?

Ahri solo se queda quieto.

Ku: Ehh dicho, ¿Entendido Mazuca?

Ahri (Intentando hacer una voz masculina): Si, señor.

Ku: Bien.

Mientras Talon va donde esta la caballeria, pero solo ve a los caballo sin los jinetes.

Talon: ¿A donde fueron todos?

Soldado: Mariscal Kote, por aca.

Talon se acerca y mira a todos los soldados con rifles y espadas.

Soldado: Que bueno que llega, Mazuca no sospecha nada verdad.

Talon: ¿De que?

Soldado: De el motin que organizamos, esos hombres solo nos llevaran a la muerte y antes de que lo hagan nostros lo haremos.

Talon: (Ya ni sus hombres los respetan).

Soldado: Ahi viene Mazuca.

Ahri se acerca.

Ahri: Ehh hola, ¿hay alguien aqui?

Soldado: ¡Ahora!

Los soldados se lanzan contra Ahri, disfrazada, Talon se pone en medio teletrasportandose frente a ella.

Soldado: ¡¿Pero que rayos!?

Talon se quita el casco.

Talon: ¿Estas bien?

Ahri. Si.

Soldado: ¿Quienes son?

Talon: Soy Talon y ella es Ahri.

Soldado: La estrella de Pop.

Ahri se quita el casco.

Ahri: Exacto, ¡Que nunca limpiaba su casco este tipo!, ¡Y ustedes retirar los desperdicios de sus caballos!

Los soldados guardan sus armas.

Talon: Parece que no quieren a Mazuca.

Soldado: Si el no esta al frente para luchar con nosotros, entonces no.

Talon: Si tienen honor porque se unieron al Loto Negro.

Soldado: creiamos que era una causa justa.

Talon: Bien, ahora pueden hacerlo.

Ahri: El plan era que al derribar la muralla ustedes atacaran, pero ahora hay cambio de planes, ¿si estan dispuestos?

Soldado: Solo díganos, Capitán.

Ku se coloca en una roca, Irelia y Karma se ponen en el borde de la muralla.

Ku: ¡Rindanse y entreguen Jonia!

Irelia: Jamas.

Karma: Nunca daremos Jonia a un hombre como tu.

Ku: Como quieran, ¡Disparen las catapultas!

Las catapultas lanzan rocas devilitandola y cayendo, la caballería se coloca en posición y salen a toda velocidad.

Irelia: Prepárense.

Las fuerzas militares se colocan en posiciones, la caballeria justo cuando esta por llegar se detiene.

Ku: ¿Que ocurre?

Dan medio vuelta y ahora cabalgan a toda velocidad contra el ejercito de Loto Negro.

Ku: ¡Traidores!

Al chocar la caballeria deriva a parte de la infanteria y se dirige hacia los arqueros, las fuerzas de Jonia salen de la ciudad y se lanzan al ataque.

Fin. Capitulo 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

La caballeria y las fuerzas militares jonias atacan a la infanteria y arqueros de Loto Negro, desmiesando sus tropas.

Ku: Mazuca.

Ku mira donde esta Mazuca (Ahri sigue dizfrazada de el), desenvaina su espada, se lanza al capo y asesina a golpe de espada cuanto soldado se le ponga en frente.

Ku: ¡Mazuca!

Ahri voltea y Ku la ataca, Ahri esquiva el golpe.

Ku: Me has traicionado, ahora pagaras con tu vida.

Ahri: Como matar a alguien que ya esta muerto.

Ku: ¿Como?

Ahri se quita el casco y saca sus colas, Ku se pone furioso.

Ku: ¡Zorra maldita!

Ku clava su espada al suelo, crea una gran grieta, cayendo gran parte de soldado, incluyendo de el Loto Negro, Ahri usa Impulso espiritual entre las rocas para evitar caer.

Ahri: Es muy fuerte.

Ku se lanza desde arriba contra Ahri, Talon aparece frente a ella y bloquea el golpe.

Ku: Tu tambien Kote.

Talon se quita el casco y de una patada lo empuja atras.

Talon: Eres muy malo reconociendo a tus hombres.

Ku: Ustedes 2, matan a mis comandantes y ahora ponen a mis hombres en mi contra, moriran por eso.

A Ku le empiezan a salir protuberencias rocosas del cuerpo.

Ahri: Que asco.

Talon ataca con su cuchilla, pero esta se rompe al contacto con su piel.

Talon: Pero que...

Ku le da un golpe que lo manda a atras, Ahri corre para socorrelo.

Ahri: ¿Estas bien?

Talon: Si, eso dolio.

Talon se levanta pero cojeando.

Ahri: No estas bien.

Talon: Creo que me rompio una costilla.

Ku: ¿que te ocurre?, no puedes pelear sin que papi este aqui.

Ahri lanza su orbe, pero Ku lo corta a la mitad.

Ahri: (Hay no).

Ku trata de partir a la mitad a Ahri, un destello blanco sale y cuando se dispersa, Ghost con 2 espadas de color blanco detiene a Ku.

Ghost: Antes de tocar a mi hijo y a mi futura nuera, tendras que pasar por mi.

Ghost lo toma del barzo y lo lanza lejos, corta con forma de x en su pecho y le causa daño.

Ghost: Ponganse a cubierto, yo me ocupo.

Ella toma a Talon y se cubren, evadiendo a los soldados combatiendo, Ghost sigue peleando en un duelo de espadas con Ku.

Ahri: Espera aqui, buscare ayuda.

Talon: Sera despues, tenemos que seguir peleando.

Ahri: Con un costilla rota, tu no te mueves.

Talon se levanta, haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Ahri.

Talon: Ya estuve mucho tiempo sin un padre, no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir.

Talon saca la espada con la que derroto a Tejum.

Ahri: ¿De donde la sacaste?, la dejamos en el palacio de mis padres.

Talon: Se las pedi "prestada".

Otro golpe de espada es detenido, Ghost desvia el golpe y le da un corte profundo en su espalda.

Ghost: Que ya te cansaste.

Ku: Presumido y confiado, que es lo que te vio ella.

Ghost: Que siempre la quise como era, cuñado.

Ku golpea al suelo creando otra gigante grieta, Ghost se teletrasporta antes de que la alcanze.

Ghost: Siempre tan impulsivo.

Aparece detras de el, Ghost detiene la espada con la suya, da una patada y se impulsa para alejarse mas.

Ghost: (Cada vez se hace mas inestable, tengo que acabar con esto antes de que eso ocurra).

Ghost saca 2 cuchillo, clava uno en el suelo y el otro lo lanza lejos.

Ghost: Aqui voy.

Sale y Ku se lanza al ataque.

Ghost: Un poco mas, ¡Ahora!

Se tele trasporta hacia el otro cuchillo que lanzo lejos, lo toma y lo lanza de nuevo, los cuchillos toman un aura blanca y se clavan a Ku, absorbiendo su mana.

Ghost: Toma eso.

Ku: Eso no te salvara.

Los cuchillos se destruyen, Ku empieza a deformarse y salirle mas protuberancias de roca.

Ghost: (No sirvió, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho tan complicado).

Ku se lanza con fuerza, Ghost lo esquiva a duras penas, Ku toma una roca y se la lanza, pero un orbe destruye la roca antes de que lo toque, Talon aparece detras de Ku y le da un corte, de la herida crece unas ramas.

Ghost: ¿Que hacen aquí?, les dije que se escondieran.

Talon: No iba a dejarte solo.

Talon se arrodilla del dolor.

Ahri: Eres un necio.

Talon: Como tu.

Ghost: Bueno, ya que están aquí, pero Talon no te expongas mucho.

Ku ataca de nuevo, los 3 se mueven, Talon usa Rastrillar y Ahri Fuego Zorruno, los ataques da directo, las espadas de Ghost se iluminan y le da un corte en forma de X en su pecho.

Ku: No, no me dejare ganar.

La espada se une con Ku, la piel de el se empieza a romper, de el sale un ser gigante de piedra y magma, mirando con enojo a los 3.

Ghost: genial, ya lo hizo.

Da un rugido, que retumba en toda la ciudad.

Fin. Capitulo 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Perdonen por tardar tanto pero entre el estudio y mi trabajo casi no tengo tiempo.

Capítulo 20.

Una roca es lanzada a los 3, los esquivan, pero Talon se resiente del dolor.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Talon: Estoy bien.

Ahri: No lo estas, va a emporar si te sigue moviendo y actuar de terco.

Ku escupe una gran cantidad de magma, Ghost crea un escudo que rechaza la lava.

Ghost: Por eso esa espada esta maldita, te consume tu codicia e ire.

Ahri: ¿Ya te habias enfrentado a algo asi?

Ghost: Como unas 3 veces, y todas las formas de derrotarlo es igual, un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello, en la nuca.

Ahri: Suena fácil.

Talon: Pero lo difícil es acercarse.

Ghost: Yo me encargo de eso.

Ghost corre y da un corte el pie de Ku, Talon aprovecha y utiliza Degollar, aparece en la nuca de Ku con Diplomacia Noxiana.

Talon: Muérete de una vez.

Unos parásitos salen de la espalda de Ku, se lanzan sobre Talon y uno de ellos aprieta en sus costillas fracturadas.

Talon: Ahhgg.

Ahri corre y lanza su Orbe del Engaño quitándole al que tiene en las costillas, Talon usa Asalto Sombrío y se quita a todos los demás, se coloca a lado de Ahri y esta lo intenta atender.

Ahri: Si, sigues así, quien sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias.

Talon: Si no lucho serán 2 contra esa cosa.

Ku se voltea y mira a los 2.

Ghost: Muévanse.

Antes de que los ataque, una llamarada verde da en la cara de Ku.

Ahri: ¿Pero?, ¿qué?

Greire, Dark e Isabelle llegan a apoyarlos.

Talon: Chicos, que hacen aquí.

Dark: Apoyando a nuestro antiguo capitán.

Isabelle: Yo me encargo de tu costilla.

Isabelle coloca su mano en la costilla de Talon.

Isabelle: Cúbreme hasta que termine.

Ahri: Bien.

Dark y Greire, disparan rayos de energía y fuego verde hacia Ku corrompido, Ghost corre por su pierna para llegar a la nuca, los insectos salen del cuerpo.

Ghost: Mas de estas cosas.

Ghost parte a cada uno a la mitad, Ku se percata y empieza a tratar de quitarse a Ghost.

Ku: Agrr.

Salta antes de que lo tome, Isabelle termina de curar a Talon, Ahri frena a unos insectos con su fuego zorruno.

Ahri: De todo tenían que ser insectos.

Greire lanza una bola de fuego que incinera a todos los insectos.

Greire: y esa energía que tenías al enfrentarme.

Ahri: Estoy cansada que esperabas.

Un insecto se aferra a su cola, se afilan sus dientes y sus garras, con un zarpazo lo vuelve trisas.

Greire: Gua.

Dark Star: Eso si es una mujer.

Isabelle: Disculpa.

Dark: No dije nada.

Ghost: oigan, no se preocupen yo puedo.

El gigante Ku sigue atacando a Ghost, desvía un golpe y una vez que esta su puño clavado, lo corta.

Ghost: Que tal ahora.

Talon: Voy.

Talon toma la espada corre por la espalda, cortando y esquivando a los insectos.

Ku: ¡No lo harás!

Con su otra mano trata de tomarlo, pero el orbe de Ahri, el fuego de Greire y la energía de Dark destruyen su otro brazo.

Talon: Aquí se acaba.

Talon clava le espada en su lomo, Ku empieza a desmoronarse lentamente, lejos Irelia y unos soldados de ambos bandos miran al líder del Loto Negro caer.

Irelia: Se acabó, malditos.

Todos los soldados del Loto Negro sueltan sus armas y se arrodillan, los soldados jonios gritan con fuerza y alegría.

Soldado de Jonia: ¡Victoria!

Mientras sigue la celebración, Ghost nota una presencia.

Ghost: ¿Cuánto tiempo, Morgan?

Morgan: 28 años, desde la muerte de Dallan Du Couteau.

Ghost: Cierto.

Morgan: Les llego mi ayuda.

Ghost: Si, los Dragons Blade.

Morgan: Como nuestro antiguo equipo, en fin, ganaron, pero los puertos aún son míos, luego de mi guerra se los devuelvo.

Morgan se va, Drak, Isabelle y Greire se despiden de Talon y Ahri.

Dark Star: Sera mejor que nos vayamos, espero volverte a ver algún día.

Isabelle: Vengan a Adicel algún día.

Greire, los rodea de fuego a los 4 y desparecen.

Ahri: Que lindos amigos tienes.

Talon: Como los tuyos.

Ella sonríe.

Ahri: Oye, ya acabo la guerra y recuerda lo que iba a pasar luego de ella.

Talon: A si, ¿por?

Ahri: Por que donde lo vamos a celebrar.

Talon: En la ciudad de tus padres.

Ahri: Esta bien.

Ahri se lanza encima de Talon y le empieza a besar apasionadamente.

Fin. Capítulo 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Ciudad de Sakura, en la capilla, se ve a mucha gente, desde algunos campeones, invocadores y políticos.

Ghost: Pensé que no vería este día, me siento triste que ella no lo vea.

Una mujer de cabello blanco pone su mano en el hombre de Ghost.

¿?: Ella estaría muy feliz y más porque ya lo pudiste encontrar.

Ghost: Gracias Hana.

Hana: Para que estamos las esposas, si es que no.

Dentro de un cuarto Ahri, puesta con un kimono blanco con toques amarillos, junto con Leona y Sona.

Leona: Te ves hermosa.

Ahri: Gracias, estoy algo nerviosa pero feliz de casarme.

Leona: Tiene mucha suerte Talon, solo que si te hace algo me las va a pagar.

Ahri: Siempre me ha cuidado por eso no me preocupo, si no por Vladimir y Warwick.

Leona: No te preocupes de eso, Rengar y guardias vigilan que ellos no entren a la boda.

Ahri: Que alivio.

En el cuarto entran Ayala y Suni,

Suni: Que bien hermana.

Ayala: Es bueno que te cases hija.

Ahri sonríe y se sonroja.

Ayala: Es muy afortunado ese muchacho.

Ahri: Gracias, mama.

En otro cuarto Talon se acomoda su traje que también tiene una capucha para cubrir su rostro.

Talon: Que día, al fin llego.

Por debajo de la puerta un liquido rojo sale, Talon lo ve atrás vez del espejo.

Talon: Hola Vladimir.

Vladimir sale del charco.

Vladimir: ¿Que vio ella en alguien como tu?

Talon. Tal vez que no estoy loco, como tu y WW.

Vladimir: ¿Que tienes tu que yo no?

Talon: A ella.

Con aquellas palabras Vladimir se enoja, crea una esfera de sangre, Talon saca una cuchilla de un guante de metal.

Talon: Solo déjala vivir su vida Vladimir.

Vladimir: Nunca contigo.

Lanza su orbe de sangre, Talon corta el orbe con su cuchilla, se tele trasporta atrás de Vladimir le de una patada en el estomago, haciendo que se arrodille.

Talon: Deja de hacer esto.

Vladimir lanza una onda de sangre, Talon se tele trasporta fuera de la habitación.

Vladimir: No hemos terminado.

Talon: Lo se.

Cuando Vladimir sale, Talon le da un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer.

Vladimir: Eso es todo.

Talon: No, pero ella prefiere encargarse.

Voltea y ve a Ahri, totalmente enojada.

Ahri: Como te atreves a atacar a mi prometido en el dia de mi boda.

Ella saca sus garras y sus dientes se afilan.

Vladimir: ¡¿Pero que?!

Talon: Por cierto, saca todo eso cuando se enoja.

Ahri crea un orbe que se vuelve rojo, lo lanza a Vladimir y lo daña, regresa y le efectúa mas daño.

Ahri: Quiero que te largues de mi boda.

Lo toma por el cuello y lo arroja por la ventana.

Ahri: Bueno continuemos con la boda.

Talon toma a Ahri y la besa, el la rodea con sus brazos, al cabo de un rato se separan.

Ahri: Guarda algo para la noche de boda.

Talon: No creo aguantar.

Ahri: Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que.

Talon: Desde cuando eres tan apegada a las tradiciones.

Ahri: Desde el momento que pise este santuario.

Nathan, Primus, Riven y Quinn llegan.

Nathan: ¿Qué paso?

Talon: Nada nuevo, un intento de asesinato de Vladimir hacia mi.

Quinn: ¿Y donde esta?

Ahri: Por la ventana rota.

Riven se asoma.

Riven: Se escapo.

Nathan: Luego lo buscamos ahora vayan, que ya va a empezar.

La ceremonia empieza, Talon, un poco herido aun, espera a Ahri, que llega y se coloca junto a el en el altar.

Un rato después.

Sacerdote: ¿Tu, Talon, aceptas a Ahri como tu esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?

Talon: Acepto.

Sacerdote: ¿Y tu Ahri?

Ahri: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Por el poder que tengo yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se besan y la gente aplaude.

Ahri: Hasta final.

Talon: si.

Ya en la fiesta, Talon y Ahri bailan en el centro, viendo como los inivtados tratan de contener a Gnar de comerse el pastel.

Ahri: Ya quiero que termine la fiesta.

Talon: ¿Por qué?

Ahri: Para divertirnos en la noche, y si mejor vamos al closet que esta en la recepción, para calentar y ya en la noche…

Talon: Solo espera un poco mas.

Ahri: Ahí, pero yo lo quiero ya.

Talon le acaricia la cabeza.

Talon: Esperaste toda una guerra para la boda, puedes esperar unas horas para tener relaciones.

Ahri: Bien.

Al acabar la fiesta, los 2 van a su noche de boda.

Ahri: Bueno, hora de divertirse.

Ahri tumba a Talon en la cama, le quita el pantalón y empieza a acariciar su miembro.

Talon: Espera…

Ahri: Suficiente espera, ¡lo quiero ya!

Ya erecto, Ahri empieza a mamarlo lentamente, lamiendo la punta y acariciando sus genitales.

Talon: Ahh.

Ahri: (Ya no aguantaba, pero aun quiero mas).

Saca sus senos del vestido, pone el miembro de Talon en medio de ellos, empezando a moverse de arriba abajo.

Ahri: Te gusta verdad cariño.

Ahri sigue con su acción, siente comezón en su intimidad, se quita por completo su vestido y queda completamente desnuda, se coloca encima de el, poniendo si intimidad a su vista.

Ahri: Es injusto que solo tu recibas.

Talon: Bien, zorita.

Talon lame su clítoris, Ahri da un leve gemido de placer.

Ahri: Ahh.

Mete su lengua dentro, Ahri da un grito y rápidamente mete el miembro en su boca, ella no deja de chuparlo y lamerlo una y otra vez.

Ahri: (Mas).

Coloca el miembro entre sus senos, los mueve de arriba abajo, Talon gruñe del placer.

Ahri: ¿Te gusta, no es asi?

Talon la levanta y la coloca acostada en la cama, se coloca encima de ella.

Ahri: Hazlo.

Empieza a penetrarla lentamente, Ahri se pone totalmente roja y da un gemido muy agudo, Talon la mira con ternura.

Ahri: No me mires así, me sonrojas.

Talon: ¿Mas de lo que ya estas?

Ahri voltea la cara, Talon la embiste con fuerza y da un grito de placer.

Ahri: ¡Ahh!, ¡SI!

Talon la embiste con mas velocidad, ocasionando a Ahri mas gritos y gemidos de placer, la toma de las caderas y la embiste aun con mas fuerza.

Ahri: ¡Mi mente esta en blanco!

Talon: Esta bien no pienses.

Talon toma una de sus colas, Ahri se corre de inmediato.

Ahri: ¡De mis colas no!

Sigue sujetando la cola de Ahri mientras la embiste, Ahri no deja de gritar del placer, corriéndose nuevamente.

Ahri: Mas, quiero mas.

Talon: Pero si…

Ahri: ¡QUE QUIERO MAS!

Ahri se lanza sobre Talon, el se intenta liberar, pero ella lo sujeta, oyéndose solo en la habitación los gemidos de Ahri y uno que otro grito de dolor de Talon.

Al amanecer, los 2 están acostados en la cama, Talon se despierta primero y acaricia la mejilla de Ahri, ella se despierta.

Talon: Buenos días.

Ahri: Buenos días.

Ahri: Al fin casados.

Talon: Si.

Ahri: Y ahora, quiero un bebe.

Talon se queda congelado, mientras Ahri sonríe.

Fin. Capitulo 21

Fin 2 parte.


End file.
